Jaune the Overlord
by TheWolfWriter
Summary: The Overlord was once the most powerful person in Remnant being able to create his own Grimm and send them to fight other Grimm as well as humanity. He had conquered the world, but it all came crumbling down when one of his Queens betrayed him and killed him. Now a new Overlord has returned to take up the mantle once more in the form of a blonde knight! (New version)
1. Chapter 1 - A Fairy Tale

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and not owned by me. Also, I don't own Overlord the game or anime. Please read and review my story!**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter One – Just a Fairy Tale**

 _Once upon a time, when the people of Remnant had first locked in battle with the forces of Grimm, one man came forth and defeated the Grimm by controlling the Grimm themselves. No one knew how this man had done it, but this man soon had brought the entirety of Remnant under his control as he continues to use the Grimm under his control. The man soon was crown with a name, the Overlord. The Overlord could be generous and grateful to his people and at the same time could send the Grimm to destroy a village as well. But one day one of the Overlord's wives betrayed him and killed him to take control of his ability to create and control the Grimm. Soon the world was once more sent into darkness and chaos as the former Queen sent the Grimm to destroy the world and the story of the Overlord faded in time._

 **]|[**

Jaune Arc didn't know what he was trying to do as he looks at his home from the cliff that overlooks it. This had to be the craziest thing he has ever done Jaune thought as he continued to pace along the top of the cliff and debated once more if he was making the right decision. His parents had forbidden him from being a hunter along with his sisters after what their great grandfather had seen during the Great War. But Jaune knew this was what he wanted to do, and nothing was going to stop him from becoming a huntsman! So, he wasn't left with any other choice then run away from home and hopefully get into a combat school or maybe even a huntsman academy! The young knight had to do this if wanted to follow his dream and there was no other option.

With his mind decided the future blonde knight turn away from the cliff and walk into the nearby forest to head towards the nearest school and barely gotten into the woods when a Beowolf appears from the shadows and letting out a nerve-wracking growl. Jaune froze in the spot as he looked at the Grimm and tried to figure out what to do. The only sword the knight had swung was a wooden one he had as a child and the only thing he hit with that was accidentally hitting his sister with it. So, the knight did the only thing he could think of at the time and book tail deeper into the forest.

The Beowolf though stay on his tracks as he ran through the forest and soon enough though the singular Beowolf was joined by others until there was an entire pack behind him. Even though Jaune never had any training before he did have a massive reserve of stamina and was able to keep running just ahead of the snapping jaws of the Beowolves. The knight ran for miles upon miles until finally, the forest gave way to a fragmented and barren landscape that was dominated by a large tower that screamed stay away, but the knight ignored every instinct that told him not to approach and instead ran towards it.

By the time the knight finally got into the tower his stamina reserve was already hitting near empty and already had several close calls with the teeth and claws of the Grimm that had left tears in his clothing and dents on the back piece of his armors. The group that had to enter the tower were unaware that something was watching them from the shadows of the abandoned structure. The knight probably would have made his way up the stairs, but they had long been destroyed in the passage of time, so instead, he was left with heading down.

The stairs could only take Jaune so far down before he finally ran into a dead end in a vast underground cavern under the tower. Walkways were going in every which direction and criss-cross several times with each other all above flowing lava. The sight of the lava though didn't stop Jaune from running out along the path hoping that some of the Grimm would fall into the lava, and luckily enough some did as the Beowolves were too large to transverse the narrow walkways and drop down below quickly. However, some of the Grimm still were on his tail and continued to chase.

The pathways eventually converge to a large platform with a giant glowing orb in the center that floated off the ground by several feet. The Grimm had blocked every path connected to the platform leaving the blonde knight surrounded. Jaune finally for once pulls Crocea Mors out of its sheath and deploy the shield onto his arm. He was nervous and scared at his current situation, but several thoughts were running through his mind. He would never see his family again, find love, or become the hero that he always dreamt of.

The only way for Jaune to keep his back protected without putting himself near the edge of the platform was to have it against the orb. However, the closer he got to it he could feel energy prickling against his back as if it threatens to shock him. "I didn't want it to end like this," he mumbles to himself wishing he could have been a hero or do something to stop the Grimm. Hell, he wishes he could just tell them or control them to go away.

That was the last thought that crosses his mind before one of the Beowolves charges towards him causing Jaune to raise his shield. The creature of Grimm slams into it, but Jaune didn't have the skill or strength to keep his footing and was sent flying and slamming into the glowing orb. As Jaune's body touch against the orb, it sent out a surge of energy and slams into the knight. Jaune let out an inhuman scream as the surge of power courses through his body causing him to glow and sending the Grimm into a frenzy. They claw and fought each other to get away as quickly as possible while a sole figure dress in black armor appears on the platform and approach the screaming boy. "Master you have returned," it barely mutters before the energy absorbed fully into the teen then exploding out into the underground cavern and engulfing it in a bright light that continues up through the tower until it shot brilliantly out through the top and created a pillar of energy shooting high into the sky.

 **]|[**

Meanwhile on a lost island where the landscape was barren of all life but Grimm. Crystals and pieces of earth jutted out of the ground while black pools would occasionally spit out a Grimm. In the center of this island sat a large tower that was in much better condition than the one that the knight had entered in; however, this one had the same strange crystals growing out of it that dyed the sky red. And standing at the top of this tower overlooking it all was a single woman with white hair and even whiter skin. The parts not covered by her black dress showed black veins running along her body. Her red eyes were set against black sclera stared out towards the broken moon.

She moves to turn away from the tower's edge when every Grimm in her lands let out a cry that almost shook the very earth itself. The woman stops in her tracks and turn to look once more out upon her domain and froze as she saw a pillar of energy shooting high into the sky that felt so familiar to the woman. At first, the woman had a frown on her face before it turns into a smile as she spoke out to no one, "Welcome back my Lord."

 **]|[**

The lost island wasn't the only place where the pillar of energy could be seen and had the Grimm calling out into the air. All across Remnant Grimm had cried out to the sky causing everyone in the world to stop as not one person did not hear the bone chilling cries. Many people thought it was the end of the world and begin to panic, even hunters and huntress that were in the field were suddenly filled with dread and start to move to the closest village in case they had to protect it. But on that night no Grimm attacked, no Grimm was spotted and was possibly the quietest night after the Grimm finally quiets down in all of Remnant. The pillar of energy disappears after a few moments of illuminating the night sky and left the moon and stars as the only thing lighting the night sky.

One man, in particular, had watched the light show from his office in Beacon's tallest spire that allowed him to overlook the entire surrounding area. But the only thing he was looking at was the spot where the light had appeared on the horizon as his staff had turned into a panic as they were dealing with in mass calls from villages and the Council on what was going on with the Grimm. However, the man stays calm as he only sips his coffee and just continues to stare out at the horizon.

 **]|[**

When Jaune had once more join the land of the living, his vision was graced with the sight of a woman with black hair and two white horns looking down at him with a serene face. She was clad in a white dress, and the view alone had the young boy thought he had died and gone to heaven at the sight of her since she seems to be smiling at him and welcoming him. However, that thought was squashed as he felt a pain lace up his spine confirming that he was still alive and causing the blonde boy to gasp out and arcs of energy to run along his body. The women shush him as she runs her hand through his hair and the pain begins to disappear slowly.

Jaune opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries to find his voice, but it took a few seconds till he finally spoke in a soft tone, "W-w-w-what happen to me? I thought Grimm were attacking me?"

The woman smiles down at him and runs a hand through his hair as she shushes at him to be quiet. "You don't have to worry about those nasty wolves. They left as soon as they realize who you are," she said to him soothingly as if that would explain all, but Jaune knew better than that since there was nothing special.

The blonde knight pushes himself up, so he was sitting up and realize that he had been laying in bed, but there was also another thing that was strange about him being in bed was the fact he was naked except for his rabbit covered boxers. Jaune let out an eep as he desperately tries to find something to cover his exposed body, and was only able to use the sheets to help cover himself up. "Where are my clothes?!" He cries out to the woman as he tries to figure out what is going on.

"Well, they were dirty and weren't right for you. So, I got rid of your clothes and threw them into the lava pits," she answers Jaune like it wasn't a big deal. Meanwhile, Jaune begins to tear up as he thought of all those box tops he had to send in to get that Pumpkin Pete rabbit hoodie. He let out a sigh as he hangs his head in defeat before looking towards the woman once more. She must have been a bull Faunus with the large white horns extending from her head, and she was clad in a white dress that hand off her shoulders and had white gloves on. Her yellow eyes looked at him with warmth and something else the young human didn't know. But then he suddenly notices a pair of black wings coming from her hips, and it suddenly took the boy a moment to realize it.

"Ahh!" He falls backward off the bed as he tries to scramble away from the women who was now clearly not a Faunus. Jaune landed with a thump on his back while the woman looks over the edge of the bed. She gives him a soft smile as she giggles at the sight of the knight on his back as he lays there on the floor of the room. Jaune blinks a few times as he tries to bring his mind back to focus, but soon he jumps back onto his feet and pulling the sheets with him to wrap around his body.

"You aren't a Faunus!" He cries out to her as he points a finger towards her.

"A what? Oh, you mean those people with animal body parts," She answers him with a smile as she stood up from the bed and spreads her wings out some. "No, I am not a Faunus. I am a Succubus."

The way she said that with no hesitation and with that smile on her face almost unnerve Jaune but some reason that didn't faze the young knight in the slightest as he continues to stand there and look at her. Succubus was just something he had seen in games and heard ghost stories about, but he had never seen one in person, and they seem to be exactly as described in games. His racing heart had slowed down as he looks on at her as he slowly calms down from the earlier scare. "But I didn't think your kind was real. I mean no one has ever seen a succubus outside of games," he comments as he continues to hold the sheets around him.

"Oh, we are very much real my Lord, or at least once were, but most of my kind perish when we tried to defeat Queen Salem after she killed you," she replies to him with her yellow eyes darkening slightly and a menacing aura coming from her.

"Wait! Killed me? I have never been killed! I am only 14! I never even heard of Queen Salem!" Jaune yells out as he begins to think that maybe the woman in front of him was crazy and was hallucinating.

"Oh, not the current you, my Lord. I mean your past self. You once told me that if you had ever died, you would be reincarnated once more in a new body. After nearly some ten thousand years you are here my Lord!" She cries out in happiness as her wings spread out and her arms wide open as if to embrace him. Jaune though was taken back at her words, and his thoughts of her being crazy seem to be confirmed even further. The young human didn't know what he should do and even begin to back away slowly until he bumped up against a cool piece of metal. He quickly turns around to face what he had backed up into and was faced with a suit of armor that stood taller than any man he has ever met before and its helm had two horns coming up from either side and a single horn that came up from the front. Its armor was silver but had the blackest chainmail that almost seems to be the same color as Grimm.

The armor itself seem to give off a powerful aura that had Jaune riveted to the spot until the women once more came up behind him and wrap her arms around his chest as her wings encircle both of them. She looks up at the armor with a smile on her face as she cooed into his ear, "Welcome home my Overlord."

Jaune couldn't reply back to her as his eyes were still locked onto the armor and felt something tug at his soul itself. His hand reaches out towards the armor and places his hand upon it, and a bright blue energy emanated from both the young knight and the armor and merged into one as he spoke but in voice, that seem to come from the beyond, "I have returned."

 **]|[**

 **Well, folks, this is my newest story that sprouted from my mind and hopes that you, my readers, enjoy. I know it's not mass effect related or halo related, but I decided to try something new. Please leave me a review on what you think, and if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me on . the_wolf_writer**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY and Overlord (both game and anime) do not belong to me and belong to their respective owners! To make it clear that this is a crossover with both the game and anime Overlord, and not just with one of them! Also after this post, I will be putting up a poll for people to vote on who they would like to see in the harem, I already have one person (She wears a Red Hood) I know will be in it, but you can still vote for others! So, vote on the poll or send me a message on who you want each person gets two votes only!**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter 2 – A New Life**

Salem seems to glide through her tower's halls, but there was still a small distinct sound of heels clicking across the corridor floors. Her red eyes look out of the windows onto her darken landscape where a howl or cry can be heard from the creatures of Grimm that filled the desolate lands. But her eyes weren't even on the landscape but seem to lock on the horizon. Eventually, though, she turns her head as she enters into an oval shape room big enough to fit a large table in it and windows all on sides allowing the occupants to view out onto her lands if they wanted. However, they were instead seated at the table with two on each side of it while she made her way to the head of the table and took her seat.

"Arthur, what have you heard from our contacts in the kingdoms on the pillar of light?" she asks a tall, lanky man with short black hair that was starting to gray on the sides. He also had a large mustache as well and wore a yellow shirt, black tie, a brown vest, and gray suit jacket and pants with yellow trim.

He stood up as he answers her, "Even though it has been a month since the incident there is still not much known about how it was created or who is responsible. From what we can gather is that all across Remnant people had apparently been able to see the pillar of light, and when it first appeared every Grimm apparently let out a cry. Even though the people were drowning in fear, the Grimm didn't even attack once city or village and instead seem to have disappeared that night."

A teen girl that looks to be the odd one out amongst the others turns to look at Salem. She had short black hair and golden eyes that seem to burn with fire while wearing a red dress and red arm warmers with gold patterns on both pieces of clothing. "Why didn't the Grimm attack ma'am?" She asks the woman. "Did you stop them?"

Salem was quiet for a moment before she answers the teen, "No I didn't they were responding to something stronger than me."

This piece of information seems to cause everyone to freeze in shock at her words as they try to process the idea that someone was stronger than their Queen Salem. The first person to speak up was a very skinny man with long brown hair braided into a long ponytail while a scorpion tail swings from behind him. He stood up from the chair he was crouching on and proclaim loudly, "Just tell me where they are and I will kill them myself!" He let out a hysterical laugh, but one glare from Salem shut him up and cause him to crouch down on his chair once more.

"My Queen, is there anything we can do to take them down or find them? From reports I had gotten from Vale, the Council had sent people to where they believe the light came from but the only things they found were old ruins that seem to have recently collapsed." Arthur said.

"Of course, they wouldn't," She said with a playful smirk. "Right now, that person is probably using everything she can to hide him away from us until he is ready once more." The others were confused wondering who she was talking about since she seems to know what was going on. With a soft sigh, she leans back against her chair as she closes her eyes as she thought for a moment before speaking up once more, "For now we are going to continue with our current plans and will not change them. However, if any of you come across strange acting Grimm or a tower similar to this one, I want you to leave the area immediately, if you don't run away, you will die."

They all seem alarmed at this especially the two men that seem to be the main fighters of the group. But they didn't argue with her words and watched as she stood up and leave the room. She once more made her way down the hallway, and her eyes were looking back towards the horizon. The Queen of Grimm seems to be lost in thought as she eventually stopped and just looked out not caring about the Grimm or what plans her faction had. Her lips moved as she cooed to herself as she once more begins to walk, "Albedo, you must have already decided to move, where did you take our new Lord."

 **]|[**

Ozpin was the headmaster of the Beacon Academy, and instead of being at the Academy he was instead seated in front of the Vale Council as he sips his coffee. A month had passed since the pillar of light, and the world was still shaken by the even to the point some of the kingdoms had begun to prepare for war thinking it was some new weapon. However, from what his agent Qrow could provide there were no signs of military force has been present at the location and the only thing there was a collapsing tower. Qrow had spent considerable time searching the tower to see if there was anything in the ancient ruins that could cause something but instead had only found something that would require the headmaster to handle after this meeting.

"Are you telling me that you still don't know what is going on?" A councilman asks interrupting Ozpin's thoughts.

"As I told you before when we had first convened on the day after the incident that I had sent hunters to the location and nothing was there that could account for the pillar of light. Right now, I recommend that we share what we have with the other Kingdoms so that they don't believe we are hiding something." Ozpin answers them as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"You are probably right," A councilwoman said as a few others seem to nod their head in agreement.

One particular man though seems not to share the same opinion as he spoke up, "And what if your hunters have missed something and us sharing what we know only allows those who did cause the pillar of light to know we aren't onto them and do it once more!"

"Councilor I promise you that whatever cause that pillar didn't cause any damage. As stated before the only thing found there was ruins of a tower and nothing else." He said leaving out a small detail.

The councilman seems to take this as support for his cause as he continues to speak, "And how do you know that whatever cause that pillar of light didn't cause this tower to collapse!"

This argument caught the other council members interest as they would like to know the answer as well causing all eyes to focus on Ozpin. Meanwhile, Ozpin was sitting there to continue to sip his coffee as he kept his eyes close seeming not to be affected by the council man's words. Once his cup was placed back on his saucer, he answers his question, "Because when we investigated the area there was no sign of military forces have been in the area and all nearby villages reported that there were no bullheads in the skies beforehand or afterward. It is possible that there was some old-world technology that was in it, and tower when it collapsed that was destroyed and had given off that light."

This extra information seems to frustrate the councilman as he honestly couldn't deny with that evidence and instead sit back down as the other council members seem to accept his answer as well. The councilwoman that had to agree to share the knowledge stood up and looked around the council chambers as she spoke, "Then I motion that we share the knowledge to the other Kingdoms and hopefully calm everyone's nerves. Are we in agreement?"

Most of the hands in the Council Chambers raised up in agreement while only the man who had wanted to keep it a secret was the only one to keep his hand down. The woman gave a nod of her head as she spoke, "We have a majority agreement. We will send our reports to the other Kingdoms today. Thank you for your time Headmaster Ozpin please keep up the good work at the Academy."

Ozpin nods his head in appreciation before sitting up and taking his cup and saucer with him as he leaves the chambers. Waiting outside of the room's door was his Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch with her blonde hair up in her signature bun and her riding crop in hand. She steps in line behind him with her heels clicking on the ground as the duo walk down the hall. Ozpin was first one to speak between them as they step into an elevator and activate a jammer on his scroll, "Did you contact the family?"

Glynda gave a nod of her head with her face in a frown as she answers him, "Yes, they are currently waiting in your office right now. I couldn't tell them what we had found."

Ozpin nodded his head as he moves to sip his coffee but discovered that the seemingly endless amount of coffee that was normally in it was gone. The headmaster let out a sigh as he hands the cup and saucer over to Glynda as the elevator door opens to the bullhead pad. A bullhead sat there which the duo approached and climb onboard quickly where once inside he spoke once more, "It is never easy to give news to the family especially when it's about their child. Do they know why he was in the area?"

"The only told me that he had apparently stolen the family blade and had set off saying that he was going to follow his ancestors and become a hero. It is safe to assume that he probably was wanting to try and head towards a combat school to become a Huntsman. But with a boy that young who is untrained and without Aura probably wouldn't have made it. I am sure they have thought about this as well, but they seem to be holding onto hope that he will be ok." Glynda answers him while her eyes seem distant as she looks out of the bullhead and the passing grounds beneath them.

The two remained silent throughout the entire trip and all the way up to the point they were taking the elevator up to his office. "Where is the item at?" He asks her as he watches the numbers on the floors continue to climb rapidly.

"It is on your desk," she murmured as the elevator finally stop moving and open up to the sight of a group of people sitting in front of his desk. The group quickly stood up as they heard the doors open and faced Ozpin and Glynda before the only man in the group stood up and approach them. He held his hand out to Ozpin as he spoke, "Headmaster Ozpin we appreciate the fact you helped search for my son. I am Julius Arc, and this is my wife Amelia Arc," he said as he uses his other hand to point at the older woman who had dog ears amongst the group of women.

Ozpin took his hand in his own and gave it a firm shake before a nod to the woman. The seven younger girls were crowded around their mother with some of them also having dog ears as well but not all of them. The headmaster and Julius move back to their seats while Glynda took up a standing position just behind Ozpin. Amelia seems on the verge of tears as she looks toward Ozpin with a look of hopefulness on her face. Ozpin decided that he couldn't put this off and spoke up, "I understand that your son had taken something with him. Could you describe the item in question to help us better find or identify your child?"

Julius nods his head as he spoke, "It is our family heirloom Crocea Mors that my great-grandfather had used in the Great War. It has a blue handle and a white sheath that can expand into a shield that has the Arc family crest on it."

Ozpin and Glynda share a quick glance at each other in confirmation of what they had found, and it didn't go unnoticed by the Arcs. "You found something, didn't you?" Amelia asks, her heart already starting to break in her voice.

The headmaster remains quite as he pulls open a drawer on his desk and reach into it before pulling out Crocea Mors and placing it on his desk. Amelia let out a scream as she saw the weapon and broke down in grief while the Arc sisters wrap their arms around their mother as they cried with her. Julius seems to be the only one who was holding himself together as he stood up from his seat and approach the desk and took the sword in hand. The man stood there silently as he looked at the sword as tears begin to form in his eyes before finally speaking, "Did you at least find his body?"

"Unfortunately, we didn't find his body just this amongst a destroyed ruin. We believe…. We believe that he had been chased into an old tower near your village, I am sure you know the one, by Grimm and must have done something to it to cause it to collapse. This sword was the only thing we could find without bringing in machinery to clear it out." Ozpin said softly as this wasn't the first time he had to break the bad news to a family. Even though he took every precaution to keep his students safe, there was the occasional time where they would lose a student or an entire team leaving the headmaster to tell their parents. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but someone had to inform them that their son or daughter wouldn't be coming back.

Julius couldn't find the words to speak back to Ozpin but instead, begins to cry softly as he held the sword tight as it was the last link his family had to their lost son and brother.

 **]|[**

Patch, an island located to the west of Vale were one of the biggest villages outside of the four top cities where plenty of people lived. On it was the combat school of Signal where plenty of students attended who want to become either a Hunter of Grimm or go into a job where they would have to fight against people who had Aura. And today Jaune Ainz would be joining the incoming class at Signal with the other new students. All the students seem to be eager as they were sat in the auditorium waiting for the Headmaster of the school to start the welcome speech.

Jaune's eyes wonder over the gather students and observing them carefully while searching for people that possibly could be strong. His thoughts though were interrupted by a familiar voice seem to speak inside of his head, " _My Lord I am sure most of these students here are probably useless right now. We won't know if they are any good till later so for right now you can ignore these peons_."

Jaune gave a shake of his head at Albedo's words before he replies back to her through his thoughts while the Headmaster begins to give his speech, " _You forget that I am just as weak as these students are Albedo, I couldn't even defeat a Beowolf when I first set out."_

" _But Lord you aren't like these peons, you are the Overlord! I could have trained you back here, and you would easily be stronger than them all!"_ She cries out to him causing him to sigh softly before giving a shake of his head.

" _I can't just hide away from the world, and right now it's just you and me. So, if I work with these students, then I can form allies and influence them as well so that they can be on my side. So right now, me interacting with these students are for the best and learning here. You can still teach me things later after school,"_ he replied to her while the Headmaster finish the speech and most of the students stuck around talking to one another while he made his way outside. His eyes gaze up towards the sky as the new student begins to think about the life he had left behind.

Jaune Arc was dead or had to be for a short time according to Aledo when she had gone ahead and destroyed the tower leaving Crocea Mors inside. According to her that it would be best if people had thought he had died, but it didn't sit right with him knowing how much it would upset his family. That was another thing that had bug him since he had touched the armor is that he begins to act and do things he would never have done before. Before this, he would never have faked his death or even thought about it, since doing so would hurt his family so much. But now? Now he didn't even bat an eyelid at it and just had gone through with the plan and allowed himself to be declared dead, but it didn't mean that he still felt guilty though or regretted it.

Jaune wasn't paying attention as he continues to walk and think about what was going on with himself and ended up running into someone and sending both of them tumbling to the ground. _I got to focus on where I am going_ , Jaune thought as he looks towards the person he had knocked over to see a young girl with a red cape and red hair that was so dark it almost looks black except for a few strands. The young blonde quickly stood up while the girl still sat on the ground with her head looking down still at herself. Jaune put on a warm smile and held his hand out to her as he spoke up, "Hey are you ok?"

The girl head finally looked up at him, and he was taken back by the silver eyes that look back at him causing something to stir deep inside of him. The girl's lips seem to say something but Jaune's mind had missed out on what she had said causing him to give a bashful smile as he spoke again, "I am sorry I missed what you said."

The young girl giggled softly to herself before she took his hand and he helps pull her up as she spoke again, "I said I was ok, it was my fault for you crashing into me anyways."

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he asks, "Why do you say that I was one who was walking around without paying attention to where I was going."

The girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looks at the ground in slight embarrassment, "Well I am not a student yet here, and I was only here because my sister had just joined today and I wanted to see her since I can't join for two more years."

The blonde couldn't help but think of his sisters as she mentions her own and thought how they would probably fuss over him before he ever would have come to the school. At that thought, though it filled the blonde with sadness as he realizes that his sisters now believed that he was dead and they all were probably miserable. Apparently, his face was showing how conflicted he felt on the inside as the girl spoke up to him breaking his train of thought, "Are you ok?"

Jaune could only give her a soft smile as he answers her, "Yes I am, by the way, my name is Jaune A… Ainz. What is yours?"

The girl smiles up at him, and the look from her with those eyes made him finally feel calm for once since his life had changed. "Nice to meet you Jaune, my name is Ruby Rose! You aren't from Patch, are you? I have lived here all my life and knew mostly everyone who lives here, but I have never seen you before."

"You are right I am not from here, I just recently moved here from my previous home to stay with my…. Aunt and trained here." He said having not thought of a way to explain Albedo yet to anyone.

"Oh, so have you explored the island yet?"

"No, I haven't I was thinking of doing it after school or something, but my Aunt just moved here as well."

This answer seems to make Ruby excited as she smiles up at him and quickly asks, "If you want I can show you around the island and be your friend!"

Jaune couldn't help but nods his head at her words which seem to make her the most excited girl possible as she jumps in happiness. At that moment, the school bell rang behind him signaling that it was time for everyone to head to their classes to start the first day. Ruby seems to frown at this but quickly turn to a smile as she looks at Jaune and spoke, "Want to meet up after school? I can even introduce you to my sister!"

Jaune smiles as he answers her, "Sure thing, Ruby." The girl beamed with pride before taking off from the school in a blur of rose petals. The blonde had to cough up some of them as he walked back to the school having accidentally breathed in some of the rose petals left behind. _Must be her semblance that creates them,_ Jaune thought as he enters the school.

" _My Lord there is something you should know about that girl,"_ Albedo said over their connection.

" _Were you observing me again?"_ Jaune asked knowing the woman would be hiding somewhere nearby sometimes to watch him.

" _Yes, my Lord, I am sorry, but I just wanted to make sure that none of the peons touched you,"_ Albedo said which cause Jaune to stop as he realizes something. Ever since meeting the succubus he had never heard her refer to another human being as anything else other than trash, filth, or peons but with Ruby, she called her a girl. This realization could only mean that Albedo recognized Ruby as being above others and almost towards his level of importance to the succubus.

" _She is special, isn't she?"_ he asks her as he steps into the classroom he had been assigned and took his seat beside a blonde girl with long hair and Lilac eyes.

 _"Yes, my Lord. During the last Overlord's reign, the Silver Eyes were the best warriors in the land and had sworn to serve his lineage. I believe I had met that girl's mother since she looked like an older version of her and told me that the story of the Overlord was continued to pass down through the family. So hopefully we can meet her mother and have a strong ally once more."_ Albedo said while Jaune only nods his in agreement though he knew that she couldn't have seen it.

Jaune's attention soon once more returned to the classroom as a blonde teacher with a scraggly beard walked in with a smile. "Welcome everyone! I am going be one of your professors for the next four years while you are here. You can call me Professor Xiao Long. Now before we start, I want to do a roll call and to get to know each of you. So, when I call you, please say your name and tell us what you dream of! Starting off is Jaune Ainz."

Jaune couldn't help but smile as he stood up and gave a look around to everyone as he spoke, "Hi, my name is Jaune Ainz, and I want to be a leader someday."

 **]|[**

 **Alright, folks that wrap up another chapter hope you guys enjoy it! If you don't then… you don't because everyone is allowed their opinions, but I will still accept criticism and feedback to help improve my work further! Now don't forget to vote in the poll and if you like the work, you get two votes only, and please support me at my !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY or either of the Overlord series so please don't get mad at me big wig corporations! As for the poll, it is still ongoing so don't forget to vote for who would you like to see in the harem. If I can get 100 people to vote though I will increase the size of the harem from 6 to 8! The current number of voters is 40. Also, no Cinder will not be in the harem I have my reasons.**

 **Current voting scores**

 **Yang Xiao Long – 13  
Kali Belladonna – 8  
Albedo – 10  
Pyrrha Nikos – 8  
Raven Branwen – 12  
Black Belladonna – 6  
Female Lie Ren – 5  
Neapolitan – 4  
Weiss Schnee – 4  
Nora Valkyrie – 3  
Winter Schnee – 3  
Glynda Goodwitch – 3  
Velvet Scarlatina – 1**

 **Come on folks continue to vote and fight for your favorite character! Also to those who review my stories I want to say thank you for your words of encouragement and that it's you guys that help push me to write better! Also, special thanks to TheMischieviousPuppyDog who had offered his service to help review my work before it is posted!**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter 3 – Welcome to Patch**

Jaune continues to stand as people look towards him before one person begin to snicker, and soon more people start to join in until most of the class was laughing at him. Jaune didn't seem fazed by it, but he could hear Albedo in his mind seething at what was going on and threatening to bring ruin upon them for laughing at her lord. His new teacher Mr. Xiao Long though seem to only smile at what Jaune had said and gave a nod of his head in appreciation at what Jaune said before quieting the other students down. Jaune soon sat back down as he tries to soothe Albedo's fury while Mr. Xiao Long continues with the introductions from the rest of the class.

Jaune's attention wasn't focused on what the students were saying as he instead looked as each one stood up to observe their potential. But when the blonde girl beside him stood up his eyes were caught by the raw strength that seems to ooze from her causing him to pay attention to what she was saying, "Hi, my name is Yang Xiao Long! Yes, I am the teacher's daughter before you ask and my goal is to be the strongest huntress out there!"

No one seems to laugh at her goals, of course, it might be due to her being the daughter of the teacher or the fact that even though she was thirteen like the rest of them, she still had looks that seem to attract both males and females of the class. If the blonde boy didn't know better, he would of assume she was a succubus like Albedo, but according to her, she had been the last succubus since the rest of her kind had died when they tried to fight Queen Salem after she had killed the previous Overlord.

Mr. Xiao Long seemed to chuckle in mirth at her antics and gave a shake of his head before calling everyone's attention back to him as he spoke, "Alright then, thank you Yang, and please keep the puns to a minimum."

"Aww but daaad I promise that they are 'pun'ny," she said with a smirk, and suddenly it seems like the spell was broken as all the students let out a groan while Jaune couldn't help but smirk.

"Anyways, I shall inform you that while here at Signal in your first year you will train with a variety of weapons during combat class. During your second year, you will begin to design and build your weapon since here at Signal you don't graduate unless you make your weapon." He said with a serious look while Jaune was smiling at this bit of news. Since Albedo had made him leave Crocea Mors in the tower, he didn't have a weapon anymore and would need a new one. "If you have previous experiences with weapons and already know what you prefer then you can start working on your designs now and bring them to the school's weapon's smith or me to get it reviewed. Any questions?"

One girl raises her hand as she spoke, "What if we don't have any previous experience in designing weapons?"

Mr. Xiao Long gave a knowing smile as if he was expecting this as he answers her, "There will be a class in your second semester that will go over designing weapons. Or if you want you can ask the weapon smith or me for help."

A boy this time raise his hand as he spoke, "And why do we need a stupid class like weapon design?"

"Mr. Winchester, I would ask you not to call a class stupid. A hunter needs to be able to create a weapon that best suits their strengths, abilities, and eventually your semblance. Sure, you might be able to pay for someone else to create it, but it would be better if you built it yourself." He replied with a sigh before looking back at the boy who seems to turn his head and ignore the teacher. Mr. Xiao Long seem to look over the class and seeing no more hands raised decided to nod his head. "Alright then, let's start class with the basics of Aura and Semblances then."

 **]|[**

Jaune was happy when classes were finally over allowing the blonde free from the school with a sigh of relief. He was lucky that the class had started with the basics of Aura, Dust, and other things that seem important to new hunters in training since he didn't know any of this before coming. Tomorrow would be more exciting since they will be starting the first day of combat class and have everyone practice with different types of weapons which were something Jaune was looking forward too. He had to admit that he did enjoy his teacher Mr. Xiao Long and was always patient and willing to answer any questions he had, and Jaune had plenty of them since he didn't know much about what a hunter's lifestyle.

The young Overlord stretches his arms above his head as he walked out of the school with everyone else and quickly spotted Ruby since she had that red cloak still on. She apparently spotted him as well since she begins to wave her hand at him signaling to come over which I quickly did with a smile on my face. Ruby had a smile as well that couldn't help soothe Jaune as he walks up to her and gave her a cheeky smile of his own. Jaune went to say something before an arm suddenly came around his neck and began to choke him as a familiar voice rings out, "Hey! What do you think you are doing with my baby sister Leader boy?"

Jaune tried to pry her arm off around his throat while he tried to keep Albedo from blowing their cover since he could hear her seething in his head. Ruby meanwhile was wailing at Yang to let him go and was pulling on her arm repeatedly as she fought to help the young Overlord to breathe once more. However, the choking and hitting came to an end as two rough hands came upon both Jaune and Yang and pulled them apart allowing Jaune to catch his breath while Yang was complaining to his savior. The boy turns his head and saw that standing there holding Yang away was his teacher with a smile on his face as he spoke, "You ok there Jaune? I hope my daughter didn't hurt you too much."

Jaune nods his head as he finally got his breathing under control and Ruby coming up to him to check on him. Her silver eyes look at him with worry while he tried to give her a reassuring smile but instead began to cough again as he felt his throat still hurt. It took him a few more breaths before finally, he stopped hacking and his throat no longer hurt. He finally gave a smile towards Ruby before turning to his teacher as he spoke, "Thank you professor, but I didn't know that Ruby was Yang's younger sister."

Mr. Xiao Long nodded his head as he continues to hold on to Yang as she stares at Jaune while her father replies, "Yes which also means that Ruby is my daughter as well so might explain why you know my daughter?"

The friendly smile might still be on his face, but instead, Jaune felt a fear that he only saw his father gave to his sisters' boyfriends when they brought one home. Jaune gulped as he felt nervous as even if he was supposed to be a bad ass Overlord, something about a father's rage still strikes a sense of fear in him. The blonde tried to smile as he answers him, "Well after the welcome speech by the school's headmaster I had wandered outside and ran into Ruby by accident. I told her I was new to living on Patch so she said she would show me around the island and introduce me to her sister. But I never thought it would have been Yang, or you teach since she said her last name was Rose."

Mr. Xiao Long seem to be looking at Jaune's face to see if he was lying while Ruby was telling her father the same thing as well. A minute passes before he nods his head and turns to Yang telling her to calm down before letting her go and turning to smile at Jaune. "Well then, I knew some students took the bullhead over here, and I had assumed you did too, but apparently I was wrong. Who are you living with?" He asks Jaune with a smile.

"He is staying with me," a woman's voice spoke up, and just then Albedo had appeared and stepped up behind Jaune causing everyone including Jaune to jump in surprise. "Hi my name is Albedo, and I am Jaune's aunt. We just moved here."

Jaune was surprised that Albedo had shown up and was about to turn on her when he notices that her wings were gone and was left with only the horns. She was no longer wearing her usual white revealing dress but instead had on tight pants instead and a normal black button up shirt that was undone at the top to show some cleavage. She gave a warm smile that the boy knew had to be a fake as Mr. Xiao Long seem to return her smile as he holds his hand out to her, "Nice to meet you, I am Taiyang Xiao long, but you can just call me Taiyang. These are my daughters Yang and Ruby."

Albedo gave a polite nod to Yang who in return seem to look Albedo over while the succubus's attention turns to focus on Ruby. She squats down so she was eye level with her and gave her this time a sincere smile if Jaune can accurately guess Albedo's real emotions as she spoke, "Hi Ruby, I knew your mother, Summer Rose."

At the mention of Summer though, all three of them seem to become tense, confusing Jaune while Albedo seems to know what was going on. Ruby rushed forward and took Albedo's hands into her own as she looks at the older woman with want as she spoke in a voice that threatens to break into tears, "You knew my mom?! How did you know her?! Do you know what happened to her?!"

At the last words, Ruby's eyes begin to tear up, and Albedo wipes her eyes and holds the young girl close to her chest as Ruby starts to cry against her. Yang came up behind her sister and put her arms around her as well and held on tight while their father stood to the side as he seems to fight his tears as well. Ruby's tears eventually came to a stop and pulled her head off of Albedo's chest while the older woman wiped the last few remaining traces off her cheeks. Yang took hold of her sister and led her away while Mr. Xiao Long spoke, "How about you two come to our house for dinner and we can talk more about my wife."

"Mr. Xiao Long I…" Jaune started but was cut off by the older man.

"You can call me Taiyang outside of the classroom Jaune, and I knew you didn't know Ruby's mom had died, but I do want to know why your aunt knew her." He said as he seems to glare at the older woman who just smiled at him before Taiyang begins to lead the way down the road with his daughters under each arm. Meanwhile, Albedo and Jaune hang back some and follow behind them in silence as Jaune realize that this was the kind of pain his family was feeling and filled him with guilt and sadness.

Albedo must have sensed the conflict inside of him as she gives him a smile and took his hand into her own and gave it a squeeze as she spoke, "My Lord you know what we did was for the right thing, and it will protect your family as well from Queen Salem. I am sure that someday you will be able to see them again and make them happy."

Sometimes he thought he had the Succubus figured out when she acted like she and he were better than anyone else, but then moments like now would make him second guess how she thought as she became caring and kind outside of her regular appearance. Maybe staying in the tower alone had messed with her mind and forced her to be sometimes caring instead of simply being a heartless demon. The young boy gave a nod of his head as he steals his resolve once more and follows in silence until they approach a log cabin house that was set alone inside the forest. A dog's barking could be heard, and suddenly a black blur sped towards the trio in front but seem to ignore them and made a beeline for Jaune. Jaune didn't even know how to react as he was knocked in the chest by the speeding black blur and wounded up on his back with a dog standing on his chest with the dog looking at him panting softly over him.

Jaune could make Albedo out from beside him with a serious look on her face as she looks at the dog before her face broke into a smile and spoke to the dog, "Oh what a cute little dog you are!"

The dog lets out a bark at the woman while Albedo reaches down and picks the dog off of Jaune's chest and held it against her chest. Jaune let out a groan as he sits up from the ground as Ruby came rushing over as she calls out to the dog, "Bad Zwei! You can't go tackling people like that!"

"So that's your name huh? Yes, it is, yes, it is!" Albedo cooed to the dog as she begins to pet the dog and it barks up at her while licking her face. Ruby came up to Jaune and helped him up as the boy rubbed his chest while she looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"I'll be ok Ruby, just feels like everyone is out for me today is all," Jaune said with a soft chuckle while Ruby seems to calm down some.

Taiyang came up to them laughing as he pats Jaune on his back as he watches Albedo acted like a love-struck girl over the dog. Yang seems to ignore them and went inside of the cabin while Taiyang led the rest of them with Albedo still holding tightly onto Zwei. Jaune had to admit that for a log cabin house it was nicely furnished on the inside with pictures on the walls of Ruby and Yang when they were younger. Jaune couldn't help but appreciate the smiling and young faces of them until he came upon a picture of a woman who looked like an older version of Ruby at the oven baking cookies. Ruby's voice surprised him as she spoke up from beside him, "That's my mom Summer, she always made the best cookies."

"Girls how about you go get cleaned up while I have some words with Jaune's aunt," Taiyang said as he pushes Yang and Ruby towards the stairs where they both went up the stairs reluctantly. Albedo at this time let Zwei go, and the dog gave a look at Jaune before following the girls up the stairs. Taiyang indicated for Jaune and Albedo to take the couch while he sat in a recliner and sat there quietly as if he was waiting on something for a minute before footsteps above could be heard coming from the stairs. Taiyang seems to chuckle at this before finally speaking, "They always try to listen when they shouldn't. Now then…"

Taiyang's entire demeanor seemed to change before Jaune's eyes as he stares at Albedo as he continues to speak, "How did you know my wife since I do believe that I have never heard her mentioning she knew a person named Albedo?"

Albedo seems not to be affected by the aura that Taiyang was giving off as she answers him, "Your wife ran into me about 14 years ago when she was on a mission. She had come to my home and asked if she could stay and we had gotten to know each other. Whenever she was nearby, she would stop by again, and we would talk."

Taiyang leaned forward and held his hand together as he asks, "Did you see my daughter about 11 years ago?"

Albedo gave a shake of her head in reply as he lets out a sigh and nods his head as he spoke again, "I am glad you answer my questions, I was hoping you might have known what happen to Summer, but it is fine that you couldn't."

Albedo seems to give a nod of her head in understanding as she speaks, "Your wife had become like a sister to me, and I am saddened that she is no longer to shine in this world. Your wife told me that you were a good fighter and a strong warrior is something I can respect."

Taiyang seems to blush at this and laugh her comment away as footsteps could be heard once more as the sisters came back down from the stairs. Ruby took up the seat beside Jaune and smiling up at him while Yang took up a place in another chair with a glare still focused on Jaune. Zwei came down a few stairs before tumbling the rest of the way down the flight of stairs, but he stood up like everything was ok and let out a bark before walking to sit at Jaune's feet. Ruby looked over at Albedo with a smile as she speaks, "Jaune said you just recently moved here. What brings you to Patch?"

"Well Jaune wanted to become a Huntsman and my sister, and her husband didn't like the idea of Jaune becoming a huntsman since his father's family had been warriors during the Great War and believed that they had given enough. So, when Jaune had come to me wanting to be a huntsman I decided to help him with his dream and figure my sister would worry less if I was with him," she said retelling the story they had originally come up with when someone would ask about their reason for being.

"Sounds about right for a child, my daughters were dead set on being huntresses that I couldn't detour them no matter what I said," Taiyang responded with a laugh while Ruby blush in embarrassment and Yang seem just to grin.

"So, does this mean your mom is a Faunus as well Jaune? Since your aunt is one as well," Ruby asks curiously.

"Yea she is a wolf Faunus though," Jaune said to Ruby lucking out on that his mother being a Faunus as well.

Taiyang smiles as he stood up and looks towards everyone as he clasps his hands together, "Well then since it's late, how about you two join us for dinner as a welcome to Patch dinner."

 **Line Break**

Salem sat on top of a throne as she looks forward at a Seer floating in front of her, using it to allow her to see what her Grimm had found. She had left the tower up as a reminder of what her life was once and what she had done, but the tower now lay in ruin according to her Grimm, and there was no news on where they had gone. What the Queen of the Grimm would like most right now is knowing who the man who had become the new Overlord and once again her Lord. With a sigh, she waved her hand, and the Seer move back away from her while she rests her head against her throne as she begins to think about her past.

 **]|[**

 _Salem sat in a cave as one of her Grimm came up to her and bringing her something to feast on as she sat there in only rags. It has been some time since she had first stepped from the black pools of her birth and her Grimm had continued to harass the humans that seem to kill each other more than her creatures could. The woman hadn't even seen one of the human's before only knowing her form was created shortly after the brother gods had place Human and Faunus alike on Remnant. She moves to take the food from her Grimm when suddenly a new presence could be felt entering the cave. This presence was unlike anything her or her Grimm had ever felt before, and it titillated her so._

 _A light shine at the opening of the cave as a figure could be seen standing there clad in armor that even cause her Grimm to give pause. But her Grimm soon pounced at the figure with teeth and claws bared as they plan to rip him to shreds but suddenly a flash of metal and a blast of fire and her Grimm were slain before her eyes with ease. The figure approaches her as if he owned the entire cave and herself as well as she saw blazing eyes looking from the helm on the person's head. Salem stood and prepared herself to fight the figure, but instead of it raising its weapon it begins to laugh as if something had amused it._

" _What is so funny you filthy creature?!" She asks it, and the figure stopped laughing and instead continue to look at her for some time. The person's hands came up to its helm and pulled it off showing its face in the dim light in the cave. She could make out a mess of blonde hair that from its head and a sharp chin as well. Its eyes were not the burning fires that the helmet had portrayed but instead was the deepest blue she had ever seen in her dark and dreary life. "A human here? What had brought you to my holding? Do you seek to kill me? To end the Grimm?"_

 _The man stood there with a smirk on his face as he continues to look down upon her until finally, he spoke in a deep voice that seems to resonate with her very being, "No, I do not seek your destruction my beautiful Queen of Grimm. I instead seek your help with something."_

" _A human seeking help from the Grimm? And why should I help you?" Salem asks with a laugh as she looked up into those blue eyes._

 _The man smiles down into her eyes as he answers her question, "To take control of this world and bring peace between our people by any means necessary."_

 _His words resonate with her body and make it quiver as she looks up at his form and felt something stirring inside of her for the first time since her existence. His hand came up to her face and strokes her cheek, and she felt her breath hitch, and her body quiver before as his hand slowly slide down from her face towards her shoulder when…._ My queen."

 **]|[**

Salem's eyes snap open as her breath was caught in her throat and felt her body shiver as she once more had gotten lost in the memories of the past. Her red eyes lock onto the sight of Cinder kneeling in front of her with her head down. The Queen of Grimm sat up straight as she tries to calm the heartbeat inside of her chest as her body seems to had become extra sensitive. Salem sat there quietly for a minute before finally speaking, "What is it my child?"

"My queen, the Kingdoms have once more begin to pull back their forces. It seems that the Kingdom of Vale had released their information to the other Kingdoms and they have calmed down. It seems like the Kingdoms will once more gain trust with each other." Cinder answers her as she continues to look at the floor.

"That is fine, once we are ready to make our move the Kingdoms will fall quickly and destroy each other," Salem said with a smile.

Cinder nods her head and moves to stand up before she stops and raises her head to look at her Queen as she speaks, "I am sorry for asking this my Queen, but are you alright? It seems like you were breathing rather heavily when I had first entered."

Salem had to fight down a blush that threatens to crawl upon her cheeks before she answers the girl's question, "I am fine. Do not worry and return to your training for once we have the location of the Fall Maiden you will move upon her."

Cinder nods her head and leaves the room, leaving Salem alone in her throne room once more as she closes her eyes and once more begins to lose herself in her memory.

 **Line Break**

"That was a fantastic meal, Mr. Xiao Long!" Jaune said with a smile as they finish dinner and helps take the plates from the table to be washed.

"I appreciate that Jaune, and again you can call me Taiyang outside of the classroom," Taiyang said as he took the plates from Jaune and started to wash them. Albedo was currently sitting at the table still with Zwei in her lap as she petted him. Yang was helping her dad to clean up the kitchen while Ruby had rushed up to the stairs to get something.

Jaune gave a shake of his head at Taiyang's words as he replies, "I don't think I can do that yet Mr. Xiao Long I am still your student after all."

Taiyang couldn't help but laugh at Jaune's words and gave a nod of his head while Ruby came sprinting into the room with a smile on her face. "Hey, Jaune want to go outside and look around Patch?" She asks him giving him a puppy dog pout that would usually make many people cave in, but with Jaune having plenty of sisters was mostly immune to it. Mostly.

"Sure, Ruby lets go," Jaune said with a smile and followed her out of the kitchen door with Yang following along behind them to keep an eye on them. With the children gone this left Albedo and Taiyang alone in the kitchen as they listen to three youngsters walking off. Once Taiyang knew they were far enough away, he turns and faces Albedo whose face had become serious as she put Zwei down.

"He is the Overlord, isn't he?" Taiyang asks suddenly.

In a blink of an eye, Albedo had left her seat and had a massive black bardiche with the blade against his neck. Taiyang didn't even bat a look at her as she spoke through gritted teeth, "You best tell me why you know that name before I end you here and now."

"My wife told me of the story in case something happens to her so I can pass it onto Ruby when she became ready for the information," Taiyang said as he continues to look at Albedo in her eyes.

"And you are fine with what the Overlord is?" She asked as she pulls the blade a little away from his neck.

"I am sure you have seen how the world is, just one little incident and the kingdoms are at each other's throats once more. The White Fang has started to become more like a terrorist group instead of the peaceful protestors they once were. Humans are treating Faunus like they were animals instead of our brothers and sisters. The Grimm threat only seem to be increasing, and my daughters want to try and change it, and I am afraid that if the world continues down this road, they will either wind up hurt or even worse dead." Taiyang answers her as his hands gripped the counter tighter with each word until it finally broke underneath his hands.

"So, if the Overlord can indeed bring the world under his rule and united together then I will gladly support him to give my daughters and their children the world that they can live in peace. I once belonged to a group that I thought was doing good until they let my wife die and seem to have plans just to keep the status quo of things instead of trying to make the world a better place. They are just happy with keeping the Queen back and in her tower instead of finishing the real threat."

Albedo nods her head at his words having heard Summer plenty of times before talking about how a man named Ozpin had run his group and how she wasn't happy how he prefers just to sit back. The succubus's weapon suddenly disappeared as she sat down in a chair and looked up at him as she spoke, "So you lied about your wife not telling you about me?"

"Yes, though without seeing you with your wings I wasn't entirely sure it was you until you told me about you and her meeting," Taiyang answers her with a smile as he moves to take a seat at the table as well.

Albedo nods her head in understanding before she speaks again, "So since you brought this up I assume you want to tell me something that concerns with the Overlord?"

Taiyang nods as he leans forward and lets out a sigh, "Yes I would like to discuss some things my wife had found before she died. Especially concerning a set of twins that seem to be located in a Beowolf den here on Patch."

Albedo's eyes widen in surprise at this before turning into a savage grin, "Now that is something important to discuss. Please tell me more."

 **]|[**

"So Jaune how are you enjoying Patch so far?" Ruby asks as she nibbles on some chocolate chip cookies that Jaune had bought her when they had stopped at some of the shops in Patch.

"I have to say it does seem like a nice place and seems a lot bigger than my old village. And it also seems a lot more peaceful. Is there any Grimm here?" Jaune asks as he eats an ice cream cone.

"Yea there is mostly only Beowolves though oddly but it's fine since there is rarely any Alphas on here," Yang answers him as she walks behind them keeping an eye on Jaune. Jaune nods his head at her words as they walk back to the girls' house hearing laughter coming from inside. The trio seems confused about this as they follow the laughter once more to the kitchen where Albedo and Taiyang were sitting laughing like they were old friends.

Taiyang notice the trio entering into the kitchen and gave them a smile as he spoke, "Ah you three are back? I am sure you had a good time?"

Ruby nods her head before she begins to tell her father everything that they had gone out to do while Jaune continues to look at Albedo in curiosity since he was sure he never saw her laugh like that. Albedo just gave a smile to Jaune baffling the boy before her attention turn towards Ruby. Jaune decided it was best to wait till afterward to try and get an explanation from her. Ruby eventually finish speaking, and Taiyang just smiled at her and mentioned he was happy she had a good time. Yang had left to go upstairs seeing that she could finally do her thing while leaving everyone else in the kitchen.

"Well Taiyang I appreciate that you had invited us to dinner and telling me some stories, but Jaune and I should be getting back now," Albedo said as she stood up and gave a slight bow of her head.

"Do not worry about it, in fact how about you two come over for dinner whenever you would like. I am sure Ruby would enjoy having Jaune around." Taiyang said as Ruby gave an enthusiastic nod of her head.

Albedo smiled and gave a nod of her head of agreement while Jaune smiles at Ruby since he enjoyed spending his time with her today. The duo made their way out of the cabin with Ruby waving her hand from the doorway in excitement. Albedo look down at Jaune as she spoke, "What do you think of Patch?"

"I think Patch is going be the first step in becoming the man you think I am," Jaune said as he knew she wanted him to become the Overlord and something inside him continue to push him towards that goal.

"Good cause we have some special friends to meet soon," Albedo mentions as they enter their house.

 **]|[**

 **Alright, folks, that's another chapter done! Remember folks the voting is still going on so don't forget to vote! Also, if you would like to support me, you can visit my and support me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter of Jaune the Overlord! Once again, I do not own the characters of RWBY and both Overlord the anime and Overlord the game. Also, to restate the author's note, Ruby is already in the harem and Cinder will not be in it. Now onto the poll! We have gotten way more votes than I had expected and have gotten 168 votes. Here are the standings!**

 **Raven Branwen – 46  
Kali Belladonna – 42  
Pyrrha Nikos – 43  
Albedo – 35  
Yang Xiao Long – 30  
Neopolitan – 28  
Blake Belladonna – 28  
Glynda Goodwitch – 20  
Weiss Schnee – 16  
Female Lie Ren – 15  
Winter Schnee – 14  
Nora Valkyrie – 10  
Velvet Scarlatina – 5  
Emerald Sustrai – 1**

 **Since I have gotten so many votes, more than the 100 I was expecting I am now going include everyone on this list except for one. Now that one is going be kept secret until later when it comes up in the story I just hope no one will hate me for it haha. With this new chapter, the poll will remain open until June 30 where it will close at 11:59 pm and you can vote on it on my profile. Now onto the show!**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter 4 – The Twins**

Patch Island might have had one of the largest population outside of Vale, but it still had plenty parts of the islands covered in vegetation, forest, and Grimm as well. However, Patch was unique in that mostly, the only Grimm people would see were Beowolves, which is an unusual thing throughout Remnant. Many people figure that since Patch was only an island, it didn't allow Grimm from other areas to travel to the island unless they could fly. However, people still didn't fully understand how Grimm were created or manifest in this world, so it remains a mystery on why the Beowolves were the only ones to infest the island.

Deep in the heart of the forest on the island though is where we find Jaune and Albedo trekking their way through the woods. Jaune was following behind Albedo as she led the way towards their destination that she still wouldn't tell him. Albedo has once more donned her white dress while Jaune had on blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket. The blonde boy let out a yelp as he trips over a piece of wood and takes a tumble landing on his back. Albedo turns around and looks at a Jaune with a worried look before she moves to help him up as she spoke, "Are you alright my Lord?"

"Yea, I'm ok, just being clumsy as ever," he said with a smile on his face as he takes her hand in pulling him up. Jaune brushes himself off as he looks around the forest taking in the sounds of the animals that surrounds them. He was surprised that they hadn't even seen a Grimm though since they had entered the woods and wondered why. When he and Albedo had come to Patch, she had flown them there using her wings, so it wasn't like they had many chances to see a Grimm that way. But now with them supposedly in the deepest part of the Forest where the Grimm normally was at the densest, there wasn't a single one in sight.

"Albedo where are you taking me?" Jaune asks again probably going to get no response once more as he trails along behind her.

"To your first challenge," she said surprising him. Jaune thought he had already had plenty of problems in his first month at Signal Academy. With him having to train his body hard every day under Taiyang's grueling workout regime since he seemed to take up responsibility in training Jaune outside of class alongside Yang. Yang had begun to warm up with Jaune since they started training together outside of school and saw that he wasn't going to hurt Ruby. If anything, Ruby would probably hurt Jaune since she loved to tackle him whenever she saw him. However, this didn't mean that everything was ok at school since his first spar…

 **]|[**

" _You all have had a chance to practice with some of the weapons on the school's dummies, but now to see if these weapons are suited for you in a real fight_ _,_ _we are going have you student's spar," Taiyang said as he looked at the class assembled around the combat arena. It has been two weeks since Jaune had started learning at Signal and the only weapons he felt comfortable so far with have been a one-handed sword. Taiyang had suggested Jaune take up a shield, but he didn't feel comfortable with a shield in hand so for now, he was just handling a sword._

" _Now to introduce you to your combat instructor for_ _the_ _next four years is Mr. Branwen," Taiyang said as he turns to look at a man half passed out in one of the arena's chairs. Taiyang let out a sigh as his palm comes up to smack against his face at_ _the_ _sight before him before making his way over to the man. Mr. Branwen wore gray clothing with a red cape, his black hair was slicked backward and had a rough beard going. The blonde teacher gives a kicked to the black haired one as he told him to get up._

" _I_ _'m_ _awake,_ _I'm awake,_ _don't get your panties in a bunch Tai," the drunken teacher said as he stood up from the seat with a yawn. The man's red eyes seem to gaze over everyone as if he was judging each person up and stop briefly on Jaune before continuing. The man took a flask from his coat's pocket and took a sip of it before he addresses the students, "Alright you brats listen up! You best not expect me to hold your hand or be kind to you. The real world can be hard, and one mistake can mean the end for you, so I am going_ _to_ _be honest with you when you make a mistake or when you are screwing up. Now to get things starting off do we have any volunteers?"_

 _Yang quickly raises her hand in excitement which causes Mr. Branwen to sigh before waving her forward as he spoke, "Alright Yang go get a weapon and then head into the arena. Also, please don't hurt your opponent too much_ _,_ _I don't need the paperwork."_

" _Sure thing Uncle Qrow!" Yang s_ _houted_ _as she heads towards the combat arena weapons area. Jaune knew better than to fight Yang since she has proven she could take him already when her dad would make them spar. Instead, some other boy apparently thought he could handle her and Qrow sent him to the weapons area as well. The rest of the students took up seats around the combat arena and waited for the two students to come out._

 _Yang was first one in the arena with gauntlets over her fist since she had decided to take up after her father's fight_ _ing_ _style. The boy came out with several daggers in hand as well a couple more on his waist as well. The two stood on either side of each other as Qrow messed with the arena's screen until Yang's and the boy's auras popped on screen with a picture beside it. Qrow then once more address the class, "When you are fighting with each other or in a tournament your aura will be measured, and once it hits the red you lose. You can check your aura with your scroll as well, and it is a smart thing to do always to know how much aura you have."_

 _Qrow then turn to look at Yang and the boy who was fighting as he spoke to them, "Are you ready?"_

 _They both gave a nod of their heads in reply, and with that, a buzzer sounded, and the Yang immediately launched towards the boy. The boy meanwhile threw the daggers he had in hand at Yang who immediately dogged them. Once she was close enough, she begins to attack recklessly at him causing the boy to dodge like crazy while using his daggers to help divert the punches. Eventually, her punch slipped through the boy's guard and slammed into his stomach sending him tumbling backward as his aura took a slight dip._

" _When you have aura, it will absorb an_ _y_ _hits or injuries you might take until it finally runs out. Also, you can infuse your aura into your attacks, and it fuels your Semblances when you finally discover yours," Qrow s_ _tated_ _as he continues to watch the fight below. The boy had been able to get back on his feet in time to duck under Yang's wild punch and hit her in the side with one of his daggers causing a slight dip in her aura. Yang's violet eyes briefly flash red before she once more charges at the boy again and beg_ _a_ _n to swing a little more wildly. He tried to keep up with her attacks, but they came too fast and to random for him to block successfully and slowly the barrage twiddle his aura down until finally it dipped into the red and another buzzer sounded._

" _Alright Yang that is enough you win," Qrow said bringing Yang's assault to stop with a smile still plastered on her face. Qrow at this point turn to face the class again as he continues to speak, "Does anyone know why we stop fights once you are in the red zone for aura?"_

 _A girl raises her hand as she spoke, "It's because once our aura is depleted, we can be injured or even killed like anyone else."_

" _That's right, so remember to keep an eye on your aura whenever you are in a fight cause if you don't watch it you might end up losing your life," Qrow said in a serious voice making most students including Jaune nod in understanding. "Now we are going to continue the spars, and I will pick who you will face off against."_

 _The next hour passed with different students being called up to spar while the rest of the class watch and Qrow yelling out the occasional insult/advice. None of the fights have been one-sided like it had been with Yang's fight, and a few had ended because they had gone over the time limit since they had been on the defensive too much. Eventually, it was Jaune turn, and he was partner up with a boy name_ _d_ _Cardin Winchester. Jaune knew this boy, he had always made jokes and disrespected Taiyang as well as laugh at others in their classes._

 _Jaune went down to weapons area and picked up a large one-handed sword that he could comfortably use while Cardin grabs a mace. The two enter the combat arena and look at each other while everyone else looks upon them. Cardin suddenly spoke up with a snide smirk on his face, "So Jauney boy, ready to get your weak ass kicked?"_

 _Jaune just ignored Cardin as the buzzer sounded off signaling the start of the spar and Cardin immediately let out a battle cry and charges forward at Jaune with his mace raised high. Jaune immediately jumps to the left quickly dodging the charge coming from Cardin. The blonde boy suddenly lashes out with his sword hitting against the side of Cardin's armor and causing his aura to drop some. Cardin just ignored the impact of the sword and once more swings his mace_ _,_ _slamming it against Jaune's chest piece and sending him tumbling backward. Cardin grinned at the impact and looked up at the board briefly but was flabbergasted when he saw that Jaune's aura didn't even seem to take a dip. Cardin wasn't the only one who was confused at the sight as the rest of the class couldn't believe that Jaune's aura didn't take a dip after such a massive direct strike. Qrow's eyes narrowed as he begins to observe Jaune even closer._

 _Jaune let out a soft groan as he stood upon his feet and looked at Cardin before speaking, "What_ _,_ _is that all you got?"_

 _This comment seems to make the big teen angry as he once more charges forward and begin to swing his mace like crazy at the blonde. Jaune's movements appear to start to become more precise and smooth with each parry with his sword as if he had experience with it. But for Jaune, this was the first time he ever used a sword in actual combat, but it felt like he had been doing it for years. The blonde wasn't only one who notice this as Qrow's eyes observe every swing and movement of Jaune's body. The teacher would have sworn that Jaune wasn't a new student but a seasoned hunter as the fight progresses. Jaune movements at first had been sloppy and slow, but now they were precise and fast that even he might have some trouble with. One thing no one noticed though besides Cardin was that Jaune's eyes had begun to glow brighter as time passed._

 _"You are just some damn idiot who thinks he can be a hunter. You don't even know half the stuff in class! You are just an idiot and should leave!" Cardin yells out between pants of breath as he got more frustrated and exhausted himself in attacking Jaune. Jaune meanwhile continues to stay calm as his breathing remained steady and didn't even look like he was stressing. Cardin let out a yell as he once more brings his mace up over his head, but he stopped dead in his track as Jaune's sword came in attacking him so fast that anyone barely caught it and sent Cardin flying across the arena and a buzzard sounded signaling the end of the fight._

" _You fucking cheated didn't you!" Cardin yelled out as the arena's screen showed that Jaune's aura was still full while Cardin's was in the red. "There is no way your aura could still be full after all of that!"_

 _Jaune eyes were soon returning to normal as he shook his head and dropped the sword before collapsing to the ground. Yang was first one to jump over the arena's wall and ran towards him as the arena's screen begin to show that Jaune's aura had started to depreciate rapidly until it only had a sliver left. Qrow was soon beside his niece and looking down at Jaune as the boy was covered in sweat now as if his body was catching back up to what he had been doing._

 _Taiyang suddenly appeared in the arena seemingly out of nowhere and picked Jaune up as he spoke, "I got him Qrow. How about you finish the class for me?"_

 _Taiyang didn't wait for a response and left with Jaune from the arena leaving everyone in confusion about what was going on._

 **]|[**

Jaune let out a sigh as he remembers what happens and rubs the back of his head. According to Albedo when she came by once he had woken up was that the previous experience of the First Overlord was coming through and using his body as a conduit. But since Jaune's body was still new to the Overlord's power and didn't have the properly trained body needed for that skill it had forced his body to its breaking point. Whenever he gets into a fight, Jaune would need to try and control the power inside of him unless once more he will push his body too far and possibly die.

If that wasn't his only problem at school though now everyone at school had thought Jaune had cheated and it didn't help that Cardin continue to spread the rumors. Jaune and Yang both tried to dissipate the rumors saying that the system must have malfunctioned with Jaune's scroll, but it didn't seem to help. The blonde held his head low and let out a sigh and try to put thoughts of school away and continue to follow Albedo until she suddenly came to a stop. The teen ran into the older woman from behind since he didn't notice she had stopped causing her to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune mumbled a sorry as he looks at the reason why they stopped causing Jaune to pause as they stood in front of a cave that seems to come out of the ground unnaturally in the forest. Any light that came from above them seems to get swallowed up in the darkness of the cave as if no light was allowed to enter it. The teen turns his head to look up at Albedo as he asks, "We are going in there, aren't we?"

"No, we aren't going in there," Albedo said causing Jaune to let out a sigh of relief before he felt a hand on his back and was pushed into the cave. "Only you are going in there."

Jaune wanted to curse but couldn't find his voice too as he enters the darkness of the cave and felt like he was freefalling. The darkness seems to go on forever for Jaune that he couldn't even see the entrance of the cave until suddenly a bright light filled Jaune's vision and blinded him. Once the teen saw once more, he found himself laying on the forest ground and staring up at a starry filled sky. "Is it night already?" Jaune thought to wonder what had happened to him until he realizes one particular thing in which the night sky was missing a broken moon.

The realization there was no moon made the teen sit up quickly and looked around the forest for any sign of Albedo or even the cave, but there was just forest all around him. Jaune stood up off the ground and began to run through the woods as he calls out for Albedo, but not one person answers him. Instead, the sounds of animals were the only thing to reply back to him as growling, howling, and other sounds filled the forest. Jaune cursed himself for not bringing a weapon, but Albedo had said he did not need one and he had believed her. The teen made his way through the forest trying to find a way out of the magical place until lights could be seen ahead of him.

The sight of the artificial light in the night meant that it had to be a village or something but what it meant most of all was that people would be there. Jaune rushes forward towards the light, and the thick forest opens up into a wide barren area. In the middle of the area though was a massive colosseum that causes the teen to gape up at it. The lights seem to be coming from it and surrounding the arena was the forest, so there was no logical way to explain why the Colosseum was there. Jaune carefully walks towards the Colosseum and found an entrance into the structure and slowly enters it.

The tunnel was long, but was illuminated by fire lit torches and led the way through the tunnel until it finally ended at a gate. Jaune's hand move towards the gate tentatively wondering if he could move it when suddenly it begins to rise on its own. Once the gate was raised up entirely, Jaune stepped through it and out into arena part of Colosseum stepping onto dirt cover ground. The teen walks towards the center of the stage with his eyes looking at the rows of seats outside of arena and saw clay people sitting there in various poses and cheers. The blonde felt creeped out by the golems before he calls out to the seemingly empty Colosseum, "Is anyone here?!"

Jaune half expected that no one would answer and was about to turn around and head back towards the tunnel but suddenly a voice answers him, "Yea but you didn't have to yell! I was sleeping!"

The blonde stops in his tracks as he begins to look around the Colosseum trying to find the location of the voice but he still only saw the statues. Jaune's eyes finally landed on the VIP box of the Colosseum where a red banner hung above and bellowed it. A person stood there, but Jaune couldn't make out who they were, but they weren't a statue. The person jumped from the box in a high arc and landed on ground with practiced ease and grace as somebody who had plenty of experience. The person begins to walk towards Jaune while became slightly tense in anticipation in what the person would do.

The person soon got close enough that Jaune notices that they had tan skin as well as blonde hair that almost matched his own. They wore white pants and a white vest with a gold trim and a red undershirt that had scale pattern to it. On their hands were thick brown gloves as well as a whip resting on their hip that seem to sway with each step towards him. As the person got closer, Jaune could tell they had one green eye and one blue eye that match in color to his own. They also had large pointed ears that seemed familiar to Jaune but couldn't place where though. The person eventually though stops in front of him and was taller than him by several inches and had a slightly modest bust underneath the white vest. The woman smiles down at Jaune as she spoke, "Now the question is what are you doing here for? Not many people make it to our home."

Jaune could have sworn he felt something coming off of the woman in front of him and started to become filled with dread and fear before a calming influence seems to come over him and push those feelings away. Jaune's eyes locked with her own eyes as he spoke up, "I am Jaune Ainz, and I was pushed in here by my companion."

The woman's calm face seems to darken as she heard his name and moved a hand towards her whip. "You have no right to use that name," the woman growled as he suddenly felt surrounded.

Jaune eyes briefly left the woman and saw that they were surrounded by Beowolves that formed a circle around them. The woman took that moment to attack with her whip, getting a direct hit at Jaune and sent him flying past the Beowolves and into the arena's wall. The woman cracks her whip again, and the Beowolves begin to move towards Jaune as he pulled himself out of the wall with a groan. Jaune didn't know what he was going to do since he was weaponless against the Grimm when a voice called out above him, "Aura what are you doing?!"

The woman looked up above Jaune as Jaune tilts his head up as well to see where the voice was coming from and spotted another person above him. This person was also tanned, had blonde hair, long pointed ears, and also one green eye and one blue eye as well, but they had on what Jaune could almost assume a white school uniform with gold trim. Underneath the vest was a blue shirt with the same scale pattern as the other person and had a wooden staff in hand that glowed as well. They had to be twin sisters Jaune thought as that person suddenly tumble down off the Arena wall and landed beside Jaune. The new person lets out a groan of pain as Jaune notice they also had a green cape that seems to be in tatters as well.

"Mare I told you to stay put!" The woman identified as Aura said as she snapped her whip causing the Beowolves to stop.

Mare meanwhile got up and dusted her skirt off before she notices that Jaune stood beside her. The woman let out a squeak and hurried to stand beside her sister's side. "Who is that!" Mare asks in a panic voice as she grips her staff tightly.

"He is just a dead man walking," Aura stated before snapping her whip sending the Beowolves once more towards Jaune.

"Hey wait now I didn't even pick my name! My real name is Jaune Arc! Albedo made me take up Ainz!" Jaune shouted as he tried to reason with the woman.

Apparently, something he said caused Aura to snap her whip to get the Beowolves to stop again as she stares at Jaune before finally quizzing him, "Does this Albedo person wear a white dress, have bull horns, and have black wings coming from her waist?"

Jaune nods his head eagerly at her words hoping that it will keep her calm and not send the Beowolves at him. Mare's eyes seem to open in shock at his confirmation and turn to her sister and begin to talk into her ear in a quiet voice that Jaune couldn't hear. Aura turns her head towards her sister and starts to argue back with her while keeping one eye still on Jaune. Eventually, though they came to a conclusion as they both turned to look at him as Aura spoke again, "Did Albedo come with you?"

Jaune wanted to say yes but knew that she would probably notice that he is lying so instead gave a simple shake of his head. The nod seemed to confirm something between the two before Mare ran off leaving Aura and the Beowolves with Jaune. Jaune couldn't believe what was going on and tried to stay calm and decided to try and strike up a conversation, "So what are you two? I never saw a person with ears like yours and your sister."

Aura smiles at his words before beginning to laugh like he said something hilarious. She continues to laugh for a minute before Jaune ask her what was so funny. She just gave a shake of her head and had a smirk on her face before she spoke, "Well to answer your first question we are dark elves."

Jaune didn't know how to respond, but since he was already hanging out around a Succubus, it wasn't that much of a stretch for him to believe in dark elves. At that moment, Mare returns with a large black sword and slowly brought it towards Jaune. She placed it down on the ground in front of Jaune before returning towards Aura who then spoke up again, "If you want to live then you will have to beat all of my creatures."

The twins then turn away from him and begin to walk back towards the VIP box as other gates around the arena open up, and even more Beowolves start to pour in. Jaune quickly took up the sword that felt like it was an old familiar friend as he begins to eye the massing Grimm in front of him. The teen was starting to wonder what they were waiting for and got his answer when the crack of a whip echoed through the Colosseum and the Grimm attacked.

Jaune immediately slashed at the first Grimm that came at him taking its head clear off before swiping his blade across the chest of the next one. The teen knew that he couldn't move too freely since his back would be left unprotected so he couldn't dodge with ease without leaving himself open. The Grimm's attack came against him like a constant barrage with him only able to deflect some of the attacks and land even lesser amount of strikes against them. Jaune could feel the power that he had felt in the combat arena at school begin to rise once again and knew he couldn't let it out now. So, he fought the power and continued to fight as much as he can with his power.

Eventually, though, Jaune's aura was whittled away by each strike that got by his sword until finally his aura was completely gone and allowed Jaune to finally take a claw on his leg tearing through the pants and skin. The attack causes Jaune to yell out in pain and places a hand on the wound trying to stem the blood flow. The Grimm for a moment stops their attack as they sense that the end was near and moved in for the kill. Jaune was panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath and figure out what to do when he felt something in his pocket. His hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out a yellow Dust crystal that Ruby had shown him the day before when she was helping him review material for class. As his eyes rested on the Dust crystal in hand, Jaune felt the power rise inside of him once more, but this time didn't fight it as he knew that he was going to die anyways.

Jaune stood up with the Dust crystal in hand as he looked at the Grimm in front of him. Jaune eyes were glowing bright blue as he clasps his hands together around the Dust crystal as his body was covered in a dark blue aura. The Grimm notice something was different about the teen as the fear they once sense in him was gone now and instead, something familiar appears. Mare and Aura were situated in the VIP box once more and had been watching the fight and notice the change In Jaune as well and tried to figure out what was going on until Jaune pulled his hands apart and instead of a Dust crystal, lightning was playing between his hands. Mare was one who spoke up with surprise in her voice, "It is him, sis!"

The lightning crackled between Jaune's hands as his eyes look upon the Grimm before he spoke in a low voice that wasn't his own, "You should know your place my pets. Chain Dragon Lightning!"

The lightning shot forth from his hands in the shape of a dragon before it begins to make its way through each and everyone of the Grimm. Each one struck by the lightning dragon were instantly killed and continues to snake its way around the arena seeking its next target. Eventually, the entire area was completely wiped clear of Grimm, and the lightning dragon shot past the VIP box and up into the air. The twins were in awe at the sight in front of them and couldn't break their eyes off of the dragon until it finally evaporated away. Their heterochromia eyes quickly went to seek Jaune and found him lying on the ground with smoke coming off his hands.

"My Lord!" They both cried and bolted towards Jaune.

 **]|[**

Jaune let out a groan as he awoke trying to figure out why his head hurt so much and why his hands felt heavy. He opens his eyes and notices immediately that he wasn't in his room or any room that he has been before. The room had a nature feel to it as it seems like vines were growing up the walls and bedposts while he was laid back in a large bed with red and blue checkered sheets. Jaune moves his hands to help push him up but let out a pained gasp as pain suddenly rocked his hands. The blonde raises his hands to look at them and saw that they were covered in bandages as he finally remembers what he had done in the Colosseum.

The flood of memories causes him to jerk up into a sitting position causing the blanket over him to fall to his chest to show that his clothing had been removed. Jaune let out a groan in frustration since he found himself in bed without his clothing once more before looking to either side of him half expecting to see Albedo. But instead, he was greeted by the twins laying down beside him with Mare in a blue nightie while Aura had on a red shirt that he could have sworn was his. The shift in bed must have woken them up as their eyes flutter open before thy look at Jaune. They both let out a gasp and sat up and took ahold of his arms as their eyes lock onto his own before Aura spoke, "You can't get up yet! You still need to rest!"

Mare quickly nods her head in agreement as she commented, "That was the first time your body used magic and wasn't ready for it!"

"I-I-I used magic?" Jaune asks as he couldn't believe it much himself but what he had done in the arena couldn't be called anything else but that. He knew from Ruby that people can infuse bullets or weapons with powers from dust, but to use it in a way he did wasn't heard of in Remnant.

"Yes, you did! And that was incredible!" Aura shouted with a grin on her face.

Jaune was still in a little shock and remained quiet briefly before he spoke, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a day," Mare spoke up making Jaune think that everything was fine then and that he had only missed the weekend until she continues to speak, "But time moves differently in here it is the one of the reasons me and Aura are only three hundred seventy-six years old instead of being a lot older."

Jaune gulped audibly at this and asked another question that he probably would dread the answer to, "How much time passed outside then?"

"A week," Aura said like it was nothing but to Jaune, it was a huge deal and cause him to panic, but once more he felt something calming wash over him.

Jaune let a sigh as calms down from his almost panic attack and asks, "So then I guess you two are guardians like Albedo then?"

They nod their heads as Aura spoke, "Yes and we also protect the Beowolf's den."

"The Beowolf's den?" Jaune asks wondering what it was.

"It is how the previous Overlord would summon Beowolves that served under him and did what he said. Each creature of Grimm has something that allows the Overlord to summon Grimm that was bound to his will. But after his death, we guardians took them away and protected them. Since then we awaited the return of our Lord," Mare said with a smile.

"So, does that mean I will be able to summon Beowolves then?" Jaune asks which the twins nod at his answer. The old Jaune probably would have panicked, but now he just accepted this and was excited to summon his first Grimm. "I think I should get back then since I can't stay in here for much longer."

Aura and Mare seem to talk to each other silently as they looked at each other in the eyes before Aura turn to face up to him and spoke, "Then we will go with you."

Jaune knows that he couldn't argue with them and just gave a nod of his head causing the twins to cry out in glee. Both of them got out of bed and began to strip out of their sleeping clothes causing Jaune to blush in embarrassment until he saw something that he didn't expect to see. "Mare you're a-a-a boy?," Jaune muttered out before he once more passes out while Mare is yelling at his sister for not telling their Lord.

 **]|[**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Once more if you would like to support me and maybe even have a one-shot of your choice made then go to my and support me! the_wolf_writer**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own RWBY, Overlord the anime, or Overlord the game and they belong to their respective owners. A thank you goes out to Rain-XIX and TheMischieviousPuppyDog for for being Betas and helping me iron out my ideas. Now time for the Poll!**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - 55**

 **Raven Branwen - 52**

 **Kali Belladonna - 50**

 **Albedo - 45**

 **Yang Xiao Long - 42**

 **Blake Belladonna - 42**

 **Neopolitan - 35**

 **Glynda Goodwitch - 29**

 **Winter - Schnee - 20**

 **Weiss Schnee - 19**

 **Female Lie Ren - 17**

 **Nora Valkyrie - 14**

 **Velvet Scarlatina - 8**

 **Emerald Sustrai - 1**

 **Mare/Aura - 1**

 **215 votes people! So many of you have voted and I am glad you have enjoyed this fic enough to cast a vote. The poll is closing tomorrow afterwards I won't take anymore suggestions on who our young Overlord should eventually lay with.**

 **Now onto the show!**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter 5 - Back to School**

"Ugh that still feels weird," Jaune groans as he steps out of the cave once more, but this time with Mare and Aura beside him. The twins had changed their looks to be similar to Jaune's own appearance as if they were his cousins or siblings, but they still wore the same clothing until they could get new outfits once they reached the city. The young Overlord turned his head to look over at the twins who were smiling in the sunlight before averting his gaze as he looked at Mare who was still in his skirt.

"So where is the Den of the Beowolves at?" Jaune inquires as he tries to forget what he had seen earlier.

Aura steps in front of him and produces a black and white bracelet with a Beowolf head etched on it with a jewel in the eye. She then holds it out to Jaune, "This is the Den of the Beowolves, it allows you to connect to the misma that produces Grimm; however, when you create Grimm they will be under your control."

Jaune nods and takes the bracelet before placing it upon his wrist. When the metal touches against his skin the jeweled eye of the carved Beowolf shined briefly with energy before it dulled once more. The young teen was eager to try and summon a Grimm and focused on the bracelet hoping it would summon a Grimm but nothing happened. Mare gave him a comforting smile before the dark elf commented, "You aren't ready to use it just yet my Lord. It will take time for you to be able too."

The blonde let out a sigh of disappointment before nodding his head in understanding. The trio soon begin their trek through the woods trying to get back to the village while the twins seem to be excited that they were finally out in real world. Aura seem to have animals coming towards her like they weren't even afraid of the dark elf while Mare placed his hand against every passing tree as if he could feel something from within them. Their actions made Jaune curious as he watches them interact and finally Jaune questions them about it, "What are your semblances anyway?"

"Mine allows me to bond with animals and enables me to control them as well! It can work on Grimm as well but only for a short time." Aura stated as a bird flies down from above and rested on her hand.

Mare seem embarrassed as he looks down before once more looking at a tree, the tree began glowing green briefly and a tree branch grows down towards the dark elf allowing him to pick a fruit from it. He turns to face Jaune as he gently replied, "I have control over the trees and plants. I can also use earth dust to perform some earth magic as well."

Jaune was astounded at how powerful the two were with their semblances and couldn't believe that they were willing to follow him. He is sure that he couldn't beat the two in a fight without losing himself to the First Overlord's power and yet here they stood willing to do what he said. "That is amazing you two! I'm sure that you two combined are really powerful!" Jaune praised them with a smile.

The twins blushed and rub the back of their heads in embarrassment before they continue to make their way through the forest. Soon enough they finally escape from the forest and was confronted with the wall that kept the village separated from the forest. Jaune's scroll allowed them to easily get through the gate and enter the village where the twins were once more excited that they got to see new faces. Even though they had been stuck in a time differential bubble, many years had passed for them still without seeing many people. Now though they were once more surrounded by life and civilization and were automatically attracted to it.

Mare and Aura made their way over towards an ice cream shop with Jaune trailing behind them trying to get them to stop but nothing he could do was going to get them to stop. The twins looked at the ice creams eagerly behind the glass almost to the point they were drooling causing Jaune to sweatdrop at the childlikeness the two had. _"Even if they are over three thousand years old, they still aren't adults,"_ Jaune thought as he moves up to one of the people working there and order the twins ice cream. They both looked at him in reverence as if he was doing something monumental for him but he didn't see what the big deal was.

Mare had gotten chocolate while Aura had gotten Vanilla and Jaune just stood there watching the two eat with a smile on his face. They almost reminded him of his own sisters with how the acted until the image of Mare naked from earlier once more pops in Jaune's head causing him to flush in embarrassment, but raises questions as well. Jaune waited until they were both finish with their ice creams before he voiced his questions, "Mare, why is it that you're dressed in girl's clothing?"

Mare blushes as he rubs his head in embarrassment before squeaking out an answer, "Well our mother, Bukubuku, thought I looked cute like this and I been dressing like this since then and I feel most comfortable in them."

"What about you then Aura? Are you the same way with your outfit?" Jaune quizzes her.

Aura gave a shrug as she leans against her chair and looks at him before answering him, "I just enjoy dressing this way, makes it easy for me to run in and for me to fight as well. I usually perform a lot more agility related movements and attacks so I can't be embarrassed about having my skirt flying up or anything. Right Mare?" Aura gaining a small smirk after she had said that.

Her brother blushed at that and pressed his skirt down even further as he looked away while Aura laughed away. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle some as well at the two's interactions but the laughter soon came to an end when the door to the shop open once more and a voice cries out, "Jaune!"

Jaune head snaps around and looks towards the door and sees Ruby standing there with Yang. Ruby rushes forward at Jaune and tackles him to the ground while speaking a million words a minute. Yang walks up with a smile on her face with a hand on her hip as she looks down at Jaune and Ruby and comments on the scene, "Well hey there lady killer seems like you are finally back with your cousins."

"My cousins?... Oh yes my cousins! This is Mare and Aura," Jaune says as he realizes that Albedo must of told them he had gotten his cousins to excuse his absence. The twins smile and bow their head at Yang in greetment while Yang returns the bow with a nod of her head in acknowledgment.

Ruby sat on top of his stomach and look down upon him with a pout on her face as she spoke, "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? I didn't even get to say goodbye to you or could even contact you!"

Jaune felt guilty as he looked up at Ruby's face and reached up to ruffle her hair before he gave her a smile. "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to upset you. But I'm back now," Jaune affirmed her causing Ruby's pout to turn into a smile.

Ruby at that point finally got off of Jaune and stood up and turn to look at Aura and Mare as she finally addresses them, "Hi my name's Ruby, it's nice to meet some more of Jaune's family. I'm guessing you're from his father's side of the family?"

The twins seem to keep on their toes better than Jaune could and nod their head in acknowledgement. Aura was the one to speak up though as she smiles at Ruby, "Jaune never told us though he had a cute girlfriend~!"

Both Jaune and Ruby begin to sputter at this while Yang was laughing right along with Aura at the two's reactions. Jaune and Ruby looked at one another but quickly look away while blushing in embarrassment as they don't know how to act. The group though soon sat back down at the table that Jaune and the twins were sitting at as Jaune turns to look at Yang and questions her, "How are things back at SIgnal. What did I miss?"

Yang gives a shrug as she sat back in her chair and replies to Jaune, "Well not much is happening besides Cardin still being a child about what happen to him in your fight. He's saying that you are actually getting training from professional hunters and that you been gone this past week to get some kind of special training. He got most of the class believing that they can't beat you now anyways and that you are some genius prodigy."

"I can't believe anyone would actually do that!" Ruby cries out as she slam her hands down on the table. "Jaune's just a regular guy though and everyone should be friends if we all are going to become hunters and protect the people right?"

Jaune smiled at Ruby's words and nods his head as he pets her head before commenting, "Yea that's right Ruby, we all should work together instead of against each other."

Ruby smiled and seem to press her head up against his hand before she turned to look at his cousins and changes the topic to something else, "Your eyes are so cool! I never seen anyone with eyes like yours."

Mare blushes and rubs his head in embarrassment while Aura grins and leans forward as she replies, "Well thank you, but your eyes are also very pretty! I always heard that silver eyes were very beautiful."

Ruby this time blushed in embarrassment while Yang grins and wrapped her arm around her sister's neck as she speaks, "Yea I think her eyes are pretty beautiful as well. But it's nice to have some fellow blondes though. There isn't that many around here besides my dad and Jaune."

"Yea we blondes got to stick together!" Aura cheered with a smile on her face while Mare covered his face in embarrassment.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at seeing their actions and the five of them continue to sit there for a while longer and talking. Eventually though they had to leave and begin to walk back with Jaune heading to his and Albedo's place with the twins but was stopped by Yang who informed him Albedo was at their place for dinner. Thus the five of them enters Ruby and Yang's home where Zwei sat once more growling at Jaune but were immediately ok with Aura and Mare.

"Seriously what does this dog not like about me?" Jaune asks as Mare and Aura both loved Zwei. Albedo appears in the doorway from the kitchen and had a smile on her face as she saw Jaune standing there. The Succubus walked over into the room and wrapped Jaune in a hug pulling the shorter boy against her bosom burying his head there. The boy might of enjoyed the feeling of her breast around his head, but the fact he wasn't able to breathe cut the enjoyment short as he begins to struggle.

"Albedo you're suffocating him!" Aura cries out as she took ahold of Jaune's arm and pulls him out of Albedo's bosom. Jaune's had a pleasurable look on his face with a bloody nose as well, even though his face was blue from the lack of air he had suffered. Yang was laughing at the look on his face while Mare and Ruby both blushed in embarrassment at the sight.

"I'm glad you're alright Jaune, I didn't know if you would come back safely when I had sent you out to bring back your cousins. But it seems like I worried about nothing then." Albedo commented as she ruffles the boy's hair with a smile before Taiyang joined the growing group. The blonde Hunter had a knowing smile on his face as he sees Jaune standing there with the twins and leaned against the doorway while watching everyone talk.

Taiyang let them catch up briefly before before he finally interrupted them, "Alright everyone, that's enough of bothering Jaune and his cousins. They just got here and dinner is ready so how about we eat and then you can bother them later."

Everyone nods in agreement and made way into the dining room where they had dinner together once more.

 **]|[**

Taiyang, Jaune, the twins, and Albedo were still sitting at the table after dinner was finished while Yang and Ruby had gone out to take care of something for their father. Jaune sat nervously as he felt the tension in the air between the five of them and didn't know what was going on with them. Taiyang was the first one to break the silence as he spoke up, "Jaune, I know who you really are."

Jaune immediately stiffen up at those words and turned to look at Albedo expecting her to react as well, but instead she remained calm and had a smile on her face. This only causes the young boy to become even more confused as he expected some form of reaction from her. The blonde hunter seem to notice this and let out a chuckle as he looks at Jaune with a smile, "Me and her already had this discussion when we first met. You don't think I just took you into my training with Yang just cause Albedo knew Summer did you?"

"Oh, I guess that does make some more sense then, but why bring this up now?" Jaune asks as he looks between Albedo and Taiyang.

Albedo was the one who answered his question, "It is because now that you have one of the Relics of the Overlord we believe that it is time for you to go through some more intensive training. With me and Mare training you in other areas. Taiyang has been a good mentor to you; however, he doesn't have much experience using weapons and doesn't know how to use magic from Dust."

Mare nods his head at her words and looks towards Jaune with a nervous smile on his face as he commented, "It will be a great honor to help teach you my Lord."

"Why not have trained me before all of this?" Jaune asks curiously.

Albedo once more answers his question, "It's because at the time you had no previous training or experience with magic and believed that you should just focus on physical training at first. But now that you have had some experience with magic as well as swordplay, it has been decided to include it into your training."

Jaune slightly paled at this as he realized that it meant he would have to train still with Taiyang as well as with Albedo and Mare and begin to wonder if he would even survive it. He was looking forward to learn how to create magic, but he didn't know if he could handle all the extra training that was going to come his way on top of Combat School. The mere thought of it all just caused Jaune's already pale complexion to pale even further and his body to slump down into the chair even further. Taiyang reaches over and gave Jaune a pat on his back as the older blonde reassured him, "Don't worry Jaune, we won't start tonight. We will start in the morning."

A thump could be heard as Jaune's head fell against the table in despair as the others burst into laughter.

 **]|[**

Jaune yawned as he stood in middle of the woods with Mare standing in front of him while Aura and Albedo sat nearby on a fallen tree log. The sun had barely had broken over the horizon and cover Patch in the early morning light, but Jaune still hadn't woken up for this early morning training. He didn't have to be in class for a couple more hours so that means the others thought it would be a perfect time for him to get started in his training. Mare gulped as he tries to calm his nerves before he addresses Jaune, "S-s-so you already used magic once back in the arena. Do you remember how that felt?"

Jaune closes his eyes as he thought back to that moment and tried to catch the feeling he had gotten from it before finally answering him, "At first I could just feel my aura flowing through me, and when I crushed the Dust crystal the electricity raced through my body and I could've sworn it was mixing with my aura."

Mare eyes seem to brighten at those words as he excitedly cries out, "Yes! That's how it should be! When we use magic we must be able to mingle our own aura with that of the elements. Best way for us to do this is by using Dust. You had that lightning Dust crystal in your hand that was the catalyst but you weren't ready for it and in the process destroyed it. However, once you are strong enough you won't destroy the Dust after one use.

"Also, once you are able to continue to reuse dust in spells you can have it embedded in an object and draw the energy from it. For example, my staff has earth Dust embedded in it and I can cast several earth based spells without having to replace the Dust in it. However, the bigger the magic you want to cast causes a bigger drain on the Dust itself. If I wanted to simply move some rocks or dirt around it wouldn't call for a big amount of energy. But! If I wanted to created a large wave of dirt to slam into an opponent then it would require more energy from before and put a larger drain on the Dust. What do you think this mean?"

"It means that I can cast more weaker spells then I can with stronger spells," Jaune answers as he tries to keep up with Mare's explanation. Mare gives a nod of his signalling Jaune was right while the human teen continue to ponder what other magic he could learn. He decided to pose the question to Mare who seem happy to hear him ask questions.

"The previous Overlord was able to use many different Elements since he was compatible with them. I am only compatible with Earth magic while Aura can't use any magic at all. Each person is unique with their aura and that uniqueness decides if someone can use magic or not." Mare address him as the dark elf got lost in his explanation.

"The best way to tell if a person can use magic or not is have them run their aura through a rare clear Dust crystal that will glow with a color corresponding to that element. However, if it continues to stay clear in nature then it indicates that person isn't affiliated with magic."

"Does this mean you have a clear Dust crystal?" Jaune asks him which Mare gives a nod of his head. The dark elf reaches into his clothing and pulls out a clear crystal and plants it into Jaune's hands. The crystal was clear as glass and could be easily looked through.

"Now just run your Aura through it carefully," Mare instructed him as Jaune's body began to glow softly as he started to focus on his aura. The crystal in his hand begins to glow as well in Jaune's aura before it began to hover on his palm. Everyone watched the crystal with bated breath for what color the crystal would produce until it finally swirled with several different colors all mixed together. Not one of the colors overpowers the others as they swirled together inside of the crystal until Jaune finally pulls back his aura causing the colors to disappear and falls onto his hand.

Albedo was the first one to speak after the Dust crystal had gone clear once more, "It seems like you too are the same as your ancestor my Lord. You too can use several different magics."

Jaune could see the excitement on all of their face at the news as he handed Mare back the rare crystal. Mare once more put the crystal away before he looked up at Jaune and spoked, "Now that we know what magic you can use, this means we can get started then. Which element would you like to work with first?"

Jaune didn't even take a second to think about it before he blurts out his answer, "Lightning! I want to do that lightning attack again."

Mare smiles at his enthusiasm and took out a yellow dust crystal from his robes and places it in Jaune's hands as he instructed the human, "Now remember the aim is for you to just simply draw some of the energy that is inside of the crystal out, to much and you will lose control of it and destroy the crystal.""

Jaune gave a nod of his head in understanding as he begins to focus on the crystal in his hand, this time instead of running his aura through the crystal he begins to draw the energy in the crystal into his body. The teen's focus was solely on the crystal in his hand feeling the energy it helt inside of it and tried to bring the energy out from it. At first he couldn't tell if he was actually doing anything with the crystal and was about to question Mare when he felt a surge of electricity run up his arm. Jaune's eyes widen as he looks at his arms and could see electricity racing along his arm.

"I'm doing it!" Jaune cries out in happiness but it causes him to lose his focus and suddenly the electricity shoots out from his hand and strikes a tree near Albedo and Aura causing the two to jump away. The blonde teen though was looking at his hand in surprise before being hit over the head by Albedo who begins to chew his ear out. Mare meanwhile had a small smile on his face as he looks at the tree struck by the lightning.

 **]|[**

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Yang asks him as they walk towards combat class while Jaune stifles another yawn. That morning's training had gone on till the last possible moment with Jaune practicing with several different type of Dust crystals. The training might of not been physically taxing it still had a drain on his aura though which made the teen tired as he made his way through the school day.

Jaune waved his hand as he yawns again before replying to her, "No, just had a very busy morning with my cousins now living with us and all."

Yang gave a nod of her head in understanding as the duo continue down the hall. Several other classmates lined the hallways and all of them gave the two glares as they walked by and seem to go quiet as they neared them. Jaune knew Yang had told him that Cardin had been spreading rumors about him while he was gone, but he didn't think that it would be this bad. The teen let out a sigh and entered the combat classroom where Qrow sat in one of the seats taking a sip out of his flask before noticing the duos entrance, "Well if it isn't the boy wonder's return. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again."

Yang let out a sigh and slugged her uncle on his arm as she replies, "I told you that he went to get some family."

Qrow gave her a grin before the rest of the class begin to file into the room and around the combat arena. No one seem to sit beside Yang and Jaune leaving the two by themselves while they formed their own groups away from them. Jaune didn't pay to much attention to it figuring that it would come to an end soon enough since people would realize it was all just lies. Qrow called everyone to attention as he moves to get class started and once more begin to pair up people.

Class seem to be going fine with students going out to compete until finally Jaune was called up to fight in the next match. His opponent though didn't move when they were called up and instead remained seated in place. "What the hell are you doing? Go get in there!" Qrow calls out to the student trying to get them up but they continue to remain seated.

"Why should I go fight? I'm just going to lose anyways, no one can take him on besides Yang." The student stated with most of the students voicing their agreements.

"Yea I ain't going to go up against him either."

"His Aura is crazy huge already and he can wipe the floor with most of us!"

"I don't even get why he is even here with us."

Qrow seem flabbergasted at their response and begins to yell at them for being cowards while Jaune looks sadden by the words everyone were saying about him. Yang gave him a comforting smile and slings an arm around his neck and begins to choke him as she spoke, "Don't worry Jaune! We blondes will stick together!"

 **]|[**

The school day finally came to an end and Jaune couldn't be more happier that it was finally over after a long day of putting up with glares and whispers. He could catch a few comments and sneers that were sent his way in the classrooms and the hallways but never in his face. Cardin seem to have a permanent sneer on his face throughout the entire day and Jaune knew he was one who was responsible for the rumors spread about him. The blonde boy let out a sigh as he steps out of the school building and is greeted by the sight of Ruby and the twins.

Yang came up beside him and gave him a smile as she pats his shoulder and said, "I'm heading out with some friends so don't feel down, I'll be home later."

Jaune gives a nod of his head and makes way towards the others as Yang runs off to be with her friends. The four of them makes their way towards Ruby's house while Jaune asks them what they had been doing while Jaune had been at school. Ruby just mentions that she had been bored at her school while the twins had spent the day clothes shopping since they needed new outfits. Jaune smiles as he listens to them talk finding their days more enjoyable than his own until they arrived at Ruby's house.

"Hey Ruby how about you go inside and tell your dad I be there in a bit. I'm going to go try something out and afterwards we can hang out alright?" Jaune said already knowing that the young girl would try to ask to come along with him. She still gave him an adorable pout but nods her head before she ran inside. The twins stay with him though and looks up at him with a curious glance but remains quite as Jaune heads into the woods.

Once they were far enough into the woods Jaune came to a stop and looks towards the twins as he inquires, "You said that I can summon Grimm right with the bracelet?"

"Yes my Lord you can, the first Overlord would just think about the Grimm and he could summon them," Aura confirmed for him.

Jaune nods his head and closes his eyes as he focuses on the bracelet like he had done before with the Dust crystal. His aura begins to move through the object and opens his eyes expecting to see a Grimm in front of him but nothing stood there. The young Overlord frowned at this and this time kept his eyes open and once more tries to summon a Grimm but again he only had the same results. Mare looks up at him curiously as the dark elf asks, "Why the sudden urge to summon a Grimm my Lord?"

Jaune let out a sigh as he runs a hand through his hair in frustration before he speaks, "I just was frustrated with today and thought I could summon a Grimm to let my frustrations out upon."

Aura nodded at this, having experience at taking frustrations out on training dummies before but she suddenly peeked up as she spoke, "Well you can still let some frustration off later when you have your weapons lesson with Albedo later!"

Jaune let out a groan as he remembers Albedo's lesson later and begins to slowly trudge back to Ruby's cabin in resignment.

 **]|[**

Yang was glad that she finally had some time to get away from her family and go out and have some fun with her friends. She hadn't gotten much of a chance to in last few days, but now she can kick back and relax while having girl talk with others. Her thoughts though were interrupted when her scroll went off signalling she had gotten a message. Yang thinking it was just her friends sending her a message of where they were at slid the scroll open but what she saw wasn't what she had expected. The message wasn't from her friends but instead was a message from a block number with a picture of her naked in the changing room at the school with the caption saying _**Yang the slut**_.

Yang froze in place at the sight of the picture and didn't know who would be so low as to do something like this when she got a new message from the blocked number. It took her a moment for her to bring herself to read the message.

 _ **If you don't want this picture getting out, then I recommend you do as you are told.**_

The blonde couldn't believe something like this was happening to her. _"It has to be some fucking asshole guy who doing this or some girl with a grudge against me,"_ Yang thought as she almost crushes her scroll in her anger. She had to go to her father and get his help on this if she wanted to end it, but as if the person knew what she was thinking another message came through.

 _ **Tell anyone and we will send all the pics we got to everyone in the school and put it on the scroll net.**_

Yang knew that she was being backed into a corner with no way out, and with her not even knowing whose number the messages were coming from she couldn't stop them herself. She hangs her head low in resignation as another message came through.

 _ **We will be watching you.**_

 **]|[**

 **Duh Duh DUH! What will happen with Yang? What does this mean for Jaune? Find out in the next chapter of Jaune the Overlord. Oh my birthday is Friday so I probably won't be writing much till the weekend and will bring you more chapters then. Also, don't forget if you enjoy my work and would like to support me, please go to my the_wolf_writer and support me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the next exciting chapter of Jaune the Overlord. After the last Chapter, I had an out cry for blood from whoever they think have done this. The poll is now officially closed, and by the end of it, all four mothers had been voted for haha. But to clarify something for the readers, not all girls will be Jaune's primary 'wives' some will be concubines or random flings. Only a handful of the girls will have any romantic ties and development with Jaune. Also, I am sorry for the long time being away, but I was busy and had some things to deal with, so I am sorry for the delay.  
**

 **Now onto the show**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter 6 - Summoning**

"You need to move quicker!" Albedo cries out as her bardiche slams into Jaune's sword and sending Jaune flying backward. The blonde teen bounced and rolled across the grounds until he comes slamming up against a tree causing it to shake and loosen some leaves. Jaune let out a groan as he stood up off the ground and once more brought his sword up to bear. Even after two months of constant training under Albedo's and Taiyang's tutelage, Jaune still felt like he was getting his ass regularly kicked and made his days terrible. Things at school didn't help either since the situation there hasn't improved either in the two months.

Most students continue to refuse Qrow in fighting Jaune even though Qrow gave students detention if they did leave Jaune more frustrated each time. He thought he could make friends at Signal, but now he just wanted to make it down the hall without getting glared at. Normally Yang would be there for him, but lately, she has become more distant and acting strangely. She has been losing her matches of late, and Jaune knew that she had been throwing them since she could kick his ass still when they sparred at her place. But even when Yang won the blonde powerhouse didn't seem happy and would always be checking her scroll as if Yang was waiting for something. He asked her about it once, but she had instantly diverted the question away from her.

Jaune let out a sigh as he once more focuses on Albedo as he gets into position to take on her attack. Albedo gave him a smile and charges at him raising her bardiche up once more to try and remove his head. Jaune's sword comes up to block the strike, but the strength behind the attack had once again sent Jaune flying backward. However, Jaune was able to stay on his feet and charges right back at her with a battle cry. Albedo's face remains passive as she watches Jaune's sword swings down at her until the last moment where she easily sidesteps the attack. With the back of her hand, she smacks it against his hand that had a grip on the sword causing it to fly from his hand and embeds it into a tree near Mare's head. The dark elf lets out an eep as he nearly falls off the log the twins were sitting on from the surprise of the impact.

Albedo gave a shake of her head as she looks at Jaune's empty hand while he held the hurt hand in pain before she spoke, "You can't extend yourself like that, or you leave yourself open to being disarmed."

The pain in his hand eventually died down though as Jaune asks, "What should I do then? If I get to close, then you will complain that I am not leaving enough space to move or swing my sword. But now if I attack from too far then that's wrong as well. Is there some right distance I should attack from?'"

Albedo gave him a smile as she answers him, "There is no right distance to attack from. Every distance has their advantage and disadvantage in attacking, and you need to know how to counter them. For example, Aura is usually a long range fighter using a bow, but if she has to take someone on at close range, she has a weapon to use. If you look at today's fighters, many of them use mech shift arms that allow them to fight from a ranged distance or in melee combat."

"So what then? You think I should train with guns as well? I barely have any free time already with weapon training, magic training, physical training, and my school work. When am I supposed to train to fight with ranged weapons?!" Jaune exclaimed as the frustration that had built up inside of him finally bursts.

"Since I walked into that damn tower, I felt like my life hasn't been my own and that I been living up to others expectations! I just wanted to be a hero like my great-great grandfather and protect people in the kingdom, but instead, I got people wanting me to be something else that I'm not! I just want to learn how to use a sword, not a thousand different weapons plus magic! People hate me for how good I am instead of respecting or praising me as they should be for their fellow hunters!"

All the stress and feelings that had been building up in Jaune since entering the tower had finally exploded outwards. The teen was seething in anger and frustration as he stomps away from Albedo and the twins leaving them behind as he heads into the woods.

Aura and Mare moved to follow him, but Albedo addresses them, "Just let him go, right now he is at the crossroads of his life and needs to decide what he should do. For now, don't train him and let him do what he wants until he decides what he would like to do with his life. If he isn't committed to becoming the Overlord, then he will be killed eventually by our enemies or those who seek to become the Overlord themselves."

The twins frowned at her words but knew she was right with what she had said. Jaune might have shown interest in the training at first thinking that it would help him become a better hunter. The teen though wasn't ready to become Overlord by a long shot or even had the desire to become it since he still didn't see much wrong with the world. For Jaune to become the Overlord that the others knew that resided inside of him, he must first want to change the world. They can't show him why the world needs to be changed, but he needs to find it himself.

 **]|[**

Ruby was confused about what was going on with her sister lately since her Dad and Uncle had both came to her asking if she had known anything, but the poor girl was equally confused. She had never known her sister to be quiet or to roll over and allow others to beat her so easily. According to her father, he hadn't heard one of her terrible puns in months, and that alone was worrying since Ruby could always remember her sister telling terrible jokes. Uncle Qrow had also said that she hadn't won one match in weeks at school, but she knows that she still beats Jaune at home when they spar and he wins against everyone at school.

The young girl let out a sigh as she heads towards her sister's room to collect her for dinner, but was stopped at her sister's door as she heard crying. Thinking something was wrong Ruby quickly opens the door to her room and steps inside to the most shocking thing in the world. Yang's long locks of blonde hair had been cut short and were scattered around the crying teen on her bed. Her hair had been cut so short that it was even shorter than Ruby's hair. A girl getting a haircut might not be a big deal normally, but with Yang, her hair was more precious than anything else, and she would never let anyone else but herself touch it.

"Yang… what happened to your hair?" Ruby tentatively asks as she steps into the room for once in a long time and notices that her sister's room was a mess. It seems like a tornado had destroyed the room with items thrown about and even her beloved mirror broken. Ruby had seen her sister throw some tantrums before over smaller things but never of anything on this scale. Yang continued to remain silent as Ruby approaches her sister's bed and finally sat down beside her and Ruby's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Yang what's going on?"

The blonde girl remained quite briefly as she continues to cry into her hands while Ruby continued to sit there awkwardly as she tries to figure out what she should do. Eventually, though the girl was able to calm herself enough to answer Ruby, "Nothing Rubes, you should go back I will be down soon."

"This is more than nothing Yang! You cut your hair! Your room is a wreck, and you've been acting odd for weeks!" Ruby yells at her in frustration.

Yang opens her mouth to argue with her sister when her scroll goes off between the sisters causing both of them to look down at it. The blonde immediately went for her scroll, but Ruby was the first one to get it and quickly zipped away from the bed and opened the scroll. The message on the scroll at first confused her as it only asked if it was done, but then she begins to navigate to other messages and realize what was happening. With each new message Ruby read the young girl saw her sister trying to argue back with the person, but in the end, her sister gave in. Ruby couldn't take anymore and looked from the scroll towards Yang as she tries to find the words but nothing came out.

Yang got off her bed and approached her stunned sister and took the phone away from her and moved back to the bed before addressing Ruby, "Ruby just get out of here and forget what you'd seen. Please don't tell dad this!"

"How can I not tell dad this! You're being forced to do stuff!" Ruby exclaimed as she faced her sister with a serious expression. "Whoever that is blackmailing you into doing things they want! They even made you cut your hair off! When did this all start?!"

Yang was hesitant, she didn't want to say, but in the end, she did "It began when Jaune came back and got all that attention from other the other students, and they start to pick on him," Yang said causing Ruby's mind to begin to reach for an answer.

"So it's Jaune's fault then?" Ruby whispers to herself as her mind raced with thoughts. If it wasn't dealing with her sister, Ruby might not of blame Jaune for what is happening, but the girl right now was angry and worried about what is going on with her sister. She wasn't thinking with her rational side of her mind anymore and was now being fueled by her emotions more than anything else.

Yang's head snaps towards her sister as she caught those words and immediately move to her sister as she addresses her, "What? Ruby no that isn't true! Just because it started when Jaune came doesn't mean he isn't at fault!"

"But it didn't happen until he came back and started problems at school! And you're friends with him so they must be getting at you because of that! It's his fault!" Ruby shouted before speeding off from the room leaving Yang to wonder what her sister is about to do.

 **]|[**

"Oum damn it!" Jaune curses as he strikes at an already well beat up tree that he had been hitting at for the past several hours. The teen had wandered off into the forest after leaving his training session with Albedo, and that had been when the sun had been still in the sky. Now the broken moon is in the heavens and illuminated Jaune and the area around him. Since the teen had gotten so used to training in the forest, it no longer bothers him to be alone even with the possibility of Grimm coming along. The blonde attacks the tree once more and sliced it in half causing the top half to topple over and crash to the ground sending nearby creatures scurrying.

Jaune let out a sigh and let go of his sword before he sat down on the ground, resting his back against the cut tree stump. The teen's eyes looked at the sword in his hand and saw blood on the sword grip causing him to look at his hands and notice blood leaking from the calloused and sore covered hand from the constant swinging of the sword he had performed in the past two months of training. His hands weren't the only thing that was worn out from the previous two months of training as he closes his eyes. The teen felt like he was running on fumes and that his mind and body had finally said enough and were shutting down.

The teen barely had started to drift off to sleep when a gust of wind rustled his hair, and a familiar presence stood in front of him causing him to open his eyes to see Ruby standing there. Jaune pushed himself off the stump and stood up once more as he spoke, "Hey Ruby, did Albedo send you out here?"

Ruby remained quiet as her face was hidden in the darkness of her hood while Jaune stood there waiting for a reply, but when he didn't get one it only raised more questions with the teen as he voices them, "Ruby are you mad at me for running off? I promise that I was going to come back eventually and…."

"Don't come back," Ruby murmurs.

Her words caused Jaune to stop mid sentence as he looks into the darkness of her hood as if to make sure that it was Ruby who said those words. He gave a shake of his head and passed the words off as a trick of the wind and continued to talk, "How about we head back now?"

Jaune begins to head back towards Patch when Ruby appeared in front of him and blocked his way as she addresses him again this time louder, "I said don't come back."

"Ruby, what are you talking about? Why shouldn't I come back? I'm sure everyone is worried, and I got school tomorrow." Jaune asks thinking that she might be concerned about Albedo's reaction or something and simply move to rub the top of her head but she slaps his hand away and stares up at him. The innocence and happiness that one would usually see in her silver eyes seem to be gone, and only thing remained were empty silver eyes that sent a chill down Jaune's spine.

"I don't want you to come back! No one wants you to come back!" Ruby yells at him as she pushes against his chest causing the taller teen to stumble backward some.

Jaune looks at her in confusement as he questions her words, "What do you mean you or anyone else don't want me back? What happened back at home?"

"Yang…. Yang she…" Ruby started but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Yang is what Ruby? Is she hurt or sick? What happened to her?" Jaune asks as he approaches her once more, but she again pushes him away.

"Someone is making her do things because of some pictures they have! That's why she's been acting weird! That's why she cut her hair today! It didn't start until you got here and she began to hang out with you at school! It's all your fault!" She cried out punctuating each sentence with another hit to the boy's chest causing him to step back with each one until he tripped over a tree root and fell onto his ass. Tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes as she looks down at him before she continues to speak, "If you weren't here she would still be the regular Yang that I know!"

"Ruby I…." Jaune tried to find the words to speak to her but couldn't as he felt a painful throb in his chest as he could see the look of hate that Ruby was giving towards him. He took a hard swallow as he fought the emotions that made his voice crack as Jaune finally found the words he searches for, "Ruby I didn't even know what was happening to her. If I had known that was going on, I would have done something."

"What you can do is to go away and don't ever come back! Leave my sister alone and get away from me!" Ruby cries out as she turned around and sped off leaving only briefly hovering droplets of tears before they drop to ground in front of the boy. Jaune meanwhile continues to sit there on the ground as he tries to continue to process her words. Jaune had known something had been bothering her but never had thought it would have been that. Now because of them, he lost the last two people who were his friends leaving the teen feeling more alone than he has before.

"Why did this happen to me? Do you get a kick out of messing with my life!" Jaune calls out to the night sky as he stands up and walks towards a nearby pool of water and looking into the reflection of it and begins to talk to his reflection. "Do you enjoy messing with my fucking life! Taking my family from me because you think that I can be you! I can't even get this stupid thing to work!"

He holds up his wrist showing off the Beowolf bracelet that was still wrapped around it that he still hadn't been able to get to use once. "I didn't want to become this fucking Overlord!"

The night was quiet after the last burst of words coming from Jaune's mouth until his aura began to seep off his body and collecting in front of him until it took on a ghostly shape of a man who hovered over the water silently as Jaune looks at him. Eventually, though the ghostly form finally addresses him, "Jaune, I had expected that my ancestor would remember the tale and someday come back to the heart ready to take on this burden. I didn't want-"

"You didn't want me! You didn't expect that you had to deal with someone who knew nothing about you or wasn't even a warrior! I just wanted to be a hero and have friends and make my family proud! Now! Now… now I don't have any of that," Jaune mumbled as he felt his emotions crashing down.

"Jaune since you have first been able to summon my presence you had never acted this way to me before or reacted like this. What makes these two girls so unique that they make you act out like this?" The ghost asks in curiosity as it continues to float in front of Jaune.

"Yang is my friend, and she had been sticking with me since all of this had started and made my life felt normal. To know that someone in my life treated me like a regular person and that my life wasn't straight out of a movie or something. And Ruby she…." Jaune didn't know how to put his feelings into words for Ruby as he let out a sigh and sat down on top of a tree stump and held his head.

"Ah yes, the one with silver eyes I have to notice her presence when she is nearby. It reminds me when I first saw my first Que-"

"I don't think of Ruby like that! I am nothing like you!" Jaune interrupts the ghost as his eyes locked onto its form.

"Really? Then tell me young one, how do you feel about her?" The ghosts coaxed him crossing its arms across its chest.

Jaune looks towards the moon as before he answers the spirit, "She helps brighten my day after spending a day at school dealing with Cardin and the others. She is always there for me with encouraging words and supporting me when Yang or any of the others are kicking my butt. Ruby always gives me a smile and a hug as soon as we met and I don't know what I would do without her….."

Jaune eyes brighten as he came to a realization as he turns to the ghost and whisper, "I like her."

The ghost only nods its head but before it could talk Jaune continued to speak, "And now I lost her because some bastards decided to blackmail her sister because of her being close to me! They hurt Yang and Ruby and are trying to take them away from me!"

The aura around Jaune suddenly flash from its standard blue to that of red, and the ghost calls out to him, "Jaune you need to calm down!"

But the teen was lost in the rage of knowing someone had taken something precious from him and had lost focus on the ghost. The spirit continued to call out to the teen trying to get him to calm down, but as the emotions continue to run rampant and the ghost begins to dissipate as the aura fueling it starts to shift from blue to completely red. As Jaune is completely enveloped in a red aura, he lets out a primal roar that releases a wave of energy from him causing the Grimm nearby to cry out once more. A black miasma seems to come from the shadows of the forest and come together in front of Jaune before taking the shape of a Beowolf.

The two stare at each other in silence before the Beowolf bows its head towards Jaune and he spoke to the creature, "Find those who are responsible."

 **]|[**

The energy released by Jaune wasn't limited to just to Patch alone, in Salem's tower she was resting in her large bed when she felt the energy run through her body causing her to let out a pleasurable gasp and her eyes snapping open. The Queen of Grimm quickly sat up on her bed and looked around the room as she pants softly in pleasure. She quickly throws her sheets off her form revealing in the moonlight through her large windows her naked form. The black lines ran across all over her body from her head to her toes seeming to snake around her form and even accentuate some parts of her body.

Salem quickly stood from her bed and made her way towards the windows with each step causing her hips to sway that would cause any man to become hypnotized by them. Her eyes lock onto the moon once she stood in front of the window as a Seer came closer to her thinking she would wish to use it, but instead, she sent it away and continued to stare at the moon letting it illuminate her bare form for anyone to see her. The Queen of Darkness once more shivers in pleasure as she remembers the first time she had felt that energy.

* * *

 _"There is no possible way for you to summon the Grimm on your own," Salem said as she looks towards the man that many simply called the Overlord. They stood in what could only be described as an alchemist lab with beakers and equipment skewed about. The room was a mess from the work they had been conducting and been failing at accomplishing. "Each time we try either it's a malformed Grimm or a Grimm that will not listen to either you or me. I think we should give up on this and just let me take care of the summoning."_

 _"I can't have you out in public and summon the Grimm for me all the time. If people know that you are responsible for the Grimm than they will attack you and if something happens to you what then will happen to the Grimm? I am already the focus of our enemies attacks and if they believe I am the one who controls the Grimm and summons them than you are protected. It also allows me to repopulate our army in the field." He said with a shake of his head as he approaches a swirling black pool and looks at it as he looks down at a bracelet on his wrist once more. "Let's just try this again?"_

 _Salem let out a sigh and nods her head as she steps beside the man and looks at the bracelet and instructs him once more, "Alright, when I summon a Grimm I just focus on my power and summon the Grimm I want. However, since you aren't part Grimm we are using the bracelet as a medium. So we need you to run your power through the bracelet and focus on summoning the Grimm."_

 _"But that is what we have been doing, and nothing is happening though." He was silent for a minute after he finishes speaking before he questions her, "What if we are missing something else though?"_

" _Like what?"_

 _"Well you did say I am human so maybe there is something else that is needed from a person to summon a Grimm to control," He answers her before focusing on the swirling pool and his aura activated once more. But this time the jewel on the bracelet glowed blue as well and the swirling pool begin to come together and lift out of the pool until finally, a Beowolf stood before the two with glowing blue eyes. The energy coming from the Overlord resonated throughout Salem's body in the most pleasant of ways as the Beowolf bows to the Overlord._

" _I did it!" He cries out to her before bringing her into his arms and giving her a kiss in congratulations._

* * *

"My Lord, I look forward to seeing you once more leading your armies," Salem comments as she smiles and once more saunters towards her bed to rest again. Her dreams now filled with memories of the pass of them leading armies of Grimm into battles

 **]|[**

Salem wasn't the only one to feel the same energy, and one other had felt the power in her tower located in at the very bottom of the tower. At the very bottom of the tower was darkness...darkness was all one could see until a small flicker of flame came to life on one of the walls illuminating the dark room barely. The small flickering flame that had an odd coloring of purple began to grow bigger until finally, the flame burst to life on top of a wall torch that had long been extinguished. Soon the other lights along the walls came alive with numerous amounts of purple flames along the desolate hallway leading the way towards the end.

The hallways were in disrepair with cobwebs, and dead rat bones scatter across the floor illuminated by the purple flame. But as one would progress further down the hall and get closer to a large round door the area seem like time had frozen still for the area. Not a single creature's bone was nearby, or a cobweb cluttered a corner. Pass through the door and inside was a large room that had several large sarcophaguses that lined the walls of the chamber with all of them in pristine conditions as if they were placed there that day. Each sarcophagus had a different Grimm creature engraved into it and were illuminated by the purple torch lights in the room.

However the sarcophaguses were not the primary focus in the chamber even though they dominated the walls, it was a pedestals dead center in the room surrounded by a ring of purple flames. Placed in the middle of the stone stand was a Grimm mask that many would think was a white Fang mask, but the ominous feeling coming from the item that would make even the bravest hunter freeze in fear. The flames around the pedestal raise higher as a purple energy surrounded the mask and slowly seep into the mask as if giving life to it. The once seemingly lifeless mask now had glowing purple eyes in the eye holes of the mask and let out a bone chilling growl that echoed through the room and causes the eyes of the sarcophaguses to glow brightly.


	7. My Bad

**Ok, so there has been a little mix up with the posting of the rewritten chapter. I was out doing errands when TheMischieviousPuppyDog finished editing the story, so I had asked my brother to post the chapter for me. Well, he made a mistake and screwed things up. So the old story will go back up for those who want to look at it or want to see the poll. As for the new chapter, it will go into an entirely new story name Jaune the Overlord: Rewrite. So please check it out.**


End file.
